A Queen's Good Knight
by Slayer-ONE
Summary: RWBY Medieval AU. No Grimm, no Auras, no Semblances. Faunus are still around however. Freezerburn and Ladybug are the main ships.
1. Prologue: Remnant's Kingdoms

Remnant, a lively world filled with light, both human and Faunus as well as all the animals and creatures that populated the planet, yet with life there was chaos and entropy. With these beings, the world soon saw civilization and with this structure came the Kingdoms of Man. The four Kingdoms were created by their lords in a successful attempt to bring order to their world of chaos.

Atlas, in the far icy North of the planet, was ruled by the white haired Schnees, their dynasty and power were vast as they swiftly built their walls and weapons of war to "persuade" their neighboring territories to swear loyalty or be destroyed. Atlas took control of their island swiftly with this method, and with more towns joining their Kingdom the more power they held. The Schnees held the Kingdom with an iron fist with their military might until oppression was all Atlas had ever known. Rich upper class citizens lived lavish lives provided to them on the backs of the underpaid commoner.

Vacuo, in the Western deserts, was led by the Kong dynasty, its people having adapted to the harsh desert, and quickly swept over the coastal regions of the desert. Once they had control of the coast, the Kongs forced other cities to join them or else perish in the desert sands. As the Kongs grew so did their power and their titles as well as their family. Soon the Kongs were fighting relatives for power, the Kongs, the Wukongs, the Sakongs, and the Bokongs all fought one another for the crown and for the heads of their respective families. After years of civil war between the family, in which the citizens of Vacuo watched on, the Wukongs reigned victorious and led Vacuo into a time of peace and prosperity in which the wealth was spread amongst the people and free trade routes between the landlocked towns and the ocean were opened to all.

Mistral, the Eastern Kingdom, was surrounded by mountains to the North and dense swamps to the West, South, and East. These barriers allowed the Kingdom within to prosper as the only source of fresh water and agricultural land for miles around. Mistral was peaceful and agrarian under the rule of the Arcs until it fell under the might of the Spartans, a traveling nomadic tribe lead by a warrior king bearing the last name Nikos. Mistral was defeated without much of a fight and the two groups joined as one Kingdom with a marriage between the warrior king's youngest son and the Arcs youngest daughter. Pyroes and Joan were fair rulers of Mistral once their parents died, each being balanced by the other in matters of the state as Pyroes held back his cruelty for his wife while his wife ensured that the policies were fair and just for all, ensuring that all crimes would be dealt with fairly while allowing her husband leniency with the worst of the criminals punishments. Mistral grew to be a Kingdom of prosperity, a paradise for its citizens and surrounding territory.

Vale, a Kingdom situated between a mountain range and the ocean, rose through the combined efforts of the people. The citizens of Vale built their walls together, fortified their borders with a common sense of survival, and created a council to rule over them. Three families were initially chosen to rule over Vale with its different branches of policies. The Xiao Longs controlled the army and military, the Roses upheld the agricultural districts, while the Belladonnas maintained the foreign policies. With these three families in control Vale prospered and found strength in unity with their neighboring towns and cities. Vale soon became a Kingdom in its own right and held power that could crush the mightiest of armies, though no such threat was ever needed to secure a trade agreement for the Belladonna's silver tongues easily struck bargains or settled on favorable arrangements with the surrounding territories.

However all the peace and prosperity of these four grandouse Kingdoms could never last.

Atlas grew greedy for power under the Schnees, their swift economic and militaristic advances causing a thirst for more. Atlas turned to the other Kingdoms as a source to build their influence and with their advantages the Kingdoms of Vacuo and Mistral of the realm had no choice but to either bend to Atlas's will or fade from existence as even they could not withstand an invasion from the mighty Kingdom of Atlas. While the Kingdoms of Vacuo and Mistral were swift to join the stronger Kingdom while the Kingdom of Vale resisted accompanying such an alliance, their council finding Atlas untrustworthy and treacherous. Vale was perhaps the only Kingdom that could ever truly fight Atlas in a fair fight, however due to Atlas's alliances with the two other Kingdoms of Vacuo and Mistral, Vale held very little chance to defeat Atlas in any war, a fact that irked the Xiao Longs to no end. However war erupted when a small Valish fishing boat was destroyed by Mistralian warships and soon the alliance of the three Kingdoms set their sight on Vale and its resistance. Vale, however, was able to fend off attacks against their Kingdom, their natural barriers and mighty army and navy defended their Kingdom against all invaders, yet they could never properly mount an offensive against any of their enemies, for as soon as the Valish Fleet left to attack, another Kingdom swooped in to destroy all that they had built. Due to their failure to conform and the long bloody nature of the war, Atlas placed an embargo on Vale, effectively declaring all that traded with Vale to be an enemy of the formidable alliance of Kingdoms and preventing most if not all trade with the once powerful Kingdom Vale until it fell into ruin and chaos, or so Atlas was content to think. The citizens of Vale and their council quickly grew to hate Atlas for its mistreatment of its allies and the poor working class citizens as well as the forced slavery upon the Faunus, a type of human that was born with animalistic traits. The Schnee's continued these rituals of slavery and segregation throughout their land as well as their allied territory. As time passed Vale regrew in strength through their alliances with their nearby territory as more and more towns, forts, and keeps began to despise the ruling of Atlas and kept loyal to the once mighty Kingdom. A hundred generations later and through a successful attack, the king of Atlas was wounded, albeit not fatally as the would-be Valish assassins would have hoped, and his eldest daughter, Weiss Schnee, would take the throne.

And so our story begins on a fateful day in which all would change, for better or for worse only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 1: A Crowning Achievement

Weiss took a deep breath as she stepped out of her room. _Today's the day of the coronation….father is in the infirmary and I'm going to be queen...I hoped this day would come soon but not for these reasons._ The soon to be queen thought to herself as she walked through the halls. _Either way what's done is done and soon I'll be able to right the wrongs of my father and my forefathers._ Weiss stepped out of the castle to find herself amongst a large procession, many well dressed individuals called out for her attention yet she gave none as she was too engrossed in her thoughts as she was led to the church where she would be crowned, guards surrounding her to ensure her protection as they led their way to the cathedral. Weiss entered the building and soon the doors were secured behind her as she made her way to the podium, a large multicolored glass mural of Malcolm Schnee, the first king of Atlas, acting as a window behind the altar. The princess frowned at her ancestor as she reached the podium.

"Princess Schnee, are you ready to begin?" The Minister asked only for Weiss to give a nod in confirmation and the ceremony began. After many long elaborate words the elderly man removed Weiss's princess tiara and placed it on a plush blanket. He then took the crown and slowly lowered it unto Weiss's white hair. "I now pronounce you Queen W-" The man's words were cut off by the sound of shattering glass as well as a loud clank as the crown was knocked from the holy man's hands. An arrow had pierced the large mural and struck the crown, mere inches from Weiss's head, effectively stopping the coronation and leaving Weiss only a princess to the throne.

"What….?" Weiss asked herself as she looked up at the shattered glass as it fell to the ground. An explosive roar shook the foundation as the sealed front doors to the cathedral were forced open by an explosive of an unknown source. The princess covered her ears in pain as the deafening noise rolled through the room. The explosion threw back most of the guards that had previously surrounded the doorway and a roguish figure ran through the fires, heavy metal boots hit the stone floor as blonde hair flew behind the woman, her armor covering her body yet she wore no helm. _Who is she?_ Weiss thought through squinted eyes as the armored figure barreled toward her. Any other thought was dislodged from the princess's mind as the stranger grabbed her with one arm before leaping out the window. "Oof…." Is what escaped Weiss's lips as the wind is stolen from her lungs. _I'm….being KIDNAPPED?!_ Weiss thought as she was hastily carried away from her kingdom and towards the forest that surrounded what would soon be her castle.

-Forest surrounding Atlas Kingdom, twenty minutes prior-

Yang paced nervously as Ruby readied her bow. "Now you're SURE you can make the shot?" Yang asked her sister who was younger by two years.

"Yes I can make the shot." Ruby reassured her twenty four year old sister for the hundredth time.

"Are you positive? Because that's nearly three hundred feet away. There will be wind changes, light distortions, and a lot more things to account for that could screw this all up."

"Yang, I wasn't declared best marksmen in the army for being able to hit point blank range with a bow and arrow. I can do this." Ruby said with a smile only for the elder sister to sigh.

"I know I know I know. It's just that if Blake finds out that we came here to kidnap the princess before she's crowned and we DON'T come back with her then who knows what'll happen to us?" Yang mainly spoke to herself at this point.

"Well we'll just have to make sure we grab her. I mean, how hard will it be with the leader of the Valish military on our side?" Ruby said jokingly to console her sister.

"Yeah….you're right. Well let's get into position. I got that gunpowder from one of our ship's cannons. If this stuff can launch a cannonball then it should be able to break down that door." Yang said as she put her large greatsword on her back where the sheath was. The blonde stretched a bit before she began running towards the cathedral, Ruby climbed a nearby tree before she began picking off guards that were able to see her sister. Finally once everything was in position Ruby took a deep breath and drew her bowstring, calming herself as she took aim at the large glass window in the distance. A soft breeze drifted in from her left as Ruby angled herself properly. Finally the arrow flew through the air, spiraling as it sped towards its target and pierced the glass and hit the crown. An explosion could be seen from the other side of the church before Ruby spotted Yang jumping through the destroyed mural before the blonde ran across the field of grass toward the woods with the princess over her shoulder.

"Oh man we're actually doing this…." Ruby muttered to herself as Yang reached the trees. The sisters dash off into the woods as fast as they can.

"UNHAND ME YOU BRUTE!" The royal shouted as she was swept away.

-Ruby and Yang's campsite in the woods, an hour after the kidnapping-

"I can't believe you would just kidnap me! I'm a princess! I was going to be QUEEN of Atlas!" Weiss shouted at her captors, her arms bound behind her back and her feet tied together.

"WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?! You've been ranting for the last twenty minutes!" Yang pleaded.

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if YOU hadn't KIDNAPPED ME!" Weiss ranted.

"Please stop….we're not letting you go and no one knows we're here." Ruby asked politely.

"Well if you're going to keep me here at LEAST tell me your names." Weiss bartered.

"Well if you MUST know, I'm Yang Xiao Long." The blonde swordswoman stated proudly.

"And I'm Ruby Rose!" The smaller cloaked warrior said with a grin. Weiss's eyes widened in shock at the proclamation.

"Xiao Long? Rose? Those can't honestly be your names." Weiss said skeptically.

"Why's that? Let me guess, you didn't know that Vale still stood." Yang smirked at Weiss's surprised look. "Yeah, that's right. You never completely beat Vale in that dumb war all those years ago."

"Then….why haven't you attacked? Why haven't you fought back?" Weiss asked in confusion.

"Obviously we were waiting to have a bargaining chip." Ruby chipped in.

"Yup, and now with you Atlas will HAVE to listen to our demands." Yang said triumphantly before she felt a blade at her throat. The blonde's smile fell as she felt the cold metal on her neck. Weiss grinned at the sudden change of events.

"You're an idiot Yang. Give me ONE good reason not to kill you where you stand." The strange woman demanded.

"Because no matter how mad you are you won't kill your sister in-law." Yang answered, a smile returned to her lips as the katana was removed from her neck.

"Blakey!" The younger warrior exclaimed before tackling the new arrival. Weiss's jubilation died as she saw the black haired Faunus hug the young brunette.

"I told you two NOT to do this." 'Blakey' said with a frown.

"I know but-" Ruby said only to be interrupted.

"But nothing. I don't want to lose my wife any time soon or at all." Blake told her.

"Let me guess, you're a Belladonna?" Weiss asked unbelieving.

"No, I'm a Rose. Belladonna is my maiden name however." Blake replied with an honest smile, something that caused Weiss to sigh in defeat.

"Great. I'm going to die in the woods to the Valish government, I won't reclaim my family's honor, and I'll go down in history as just another bigot Schnee that died because of my ancestor's beliefs." Weiss complained to herself.

"We're not going to kill you." Blake said with a sigh. "Did you two say you were going to kill her?!" The raven haired woman turned on her wife and sister in-law.

"NO!" Yang hastily defended herself. "We said she'd be used as a bargaining chip."

"You did but the Regent won't accept any deal on my father's behalf and will be content in ruling Atlas under my name. You have effectively screwed over EVERYTHING." Weiss proclaimed in distress.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked.

"We don't have time for this. We'll talk more BACK in Vale when we AREN'T being hunted by the enemy." Blake informed the general before she walked away into the shadows. "Come on Ruby, I had to take over the agriculture AND military while the two of you were away. Do you know how difficult it is to FAIRLY run a kingdom on your own?" Blake asked rhetorically. "I had to entrust the kingdom's safety to our aids. I mean, bless their souls but they're really just overpaid assistants that follow directions." Yang hoisted Weiss up and over her shoulder.

"This is humiliating…." Weiss muttered under her breath.

"Probably, but at least you aren't getting chewed out by your sister in-law…." Yang grumbled back to her prisoner as they followed Blake through the forest. Eventually the four came across a ship anchored near the shore and a rowboat beached on the snowy pebble beach.

"Alright, let's go home." Blake said as she began pushing the boat into the water.

"What about the ship we came in?" Ruby wondered.

"That would probably be the ship we found abandoned in the ocean…." Weiss answered. " It seemed the crew had forgotten to drop the anchor when the left."

"Oops…." Ruby said meekly before they climbed into the boat and headed toward the ship.

"So, can someone explain to me what's going on? Clearly you're taking me back to your kingdom but what happens AFTER the Regent rejects your demands?" Weiss questioned.

"No clue, we didn't really thing we'd get this far." Yang admitted as she rowed the boat.

"In all honesty we'll most likely keep you at Vale." Blake told Weiss as the woman cuddled with her wife under the red cloak. "Once we bring you to Vale you'll know where we are and if we release you then you can tell your armies where to attack."

"But….but no. I must return and be crowned Queen. My subjects health depend on it!" Weiss pleaded.

"You can explain yourself when we're comfortably on the ship." Blake countered sharply. "I'm sorry if I seem rude but you are our enemy and I would much rather be comfortable when I hear your story instead of being cold and miserable, something that might affect my judgment of you." Blake finished causing Weiss to quiet herself with a frown. Soon they neared the ship and everyone climbed aboard, Yang once again carried Weiss over her shoulder. "Take us home! You have the council aboard now!" Blake called out at the crew before she walked into the captain's quarters with Ruby, Yang, and Weiss. Yang released Weiss's bonds as they embraced the warm room. "Now sit down and explain." Blake said as she offered the chair across the desk in the room. Weiss sat down in the cushy chair while Ruby, Blake, and Yang remained standing on the opposite side of the desk.

Weiss took a breath before staring her captors in the eyes. "Well….let me start from the beginning."


	3. Chapter 2: Lifting the Vale

"When I was young I grew up being told the great stories of my ancestors. Tales of how they brought peace and order to the world and how they were beloved by all and….for years I believed that. However as I grew up hearing nothing but perfection I realized that nothing is perfect. I noticed how the Faunus were being mistreated and how that I had only seen the wealthy living lavish lives while everyone else was in poverty. I looked out at the poor citizens that were forced to live without shelter and food because of corruption. I pledged on my own honor that I would help the people when I became queen but now I can't because I've been kidnapped by Valish council members and will only be returned for a ransom that will never be met. My people will continue to starve and die because I will never be returned to my homeland and I hope you can live with that on your consciences." Weiss finished angrily with tears in her eyes, her passion having gotten the best of her.

"Well, as touching as that was. I'm calling bull-" Yang started only to be cut off.

"I think she's telling the truth." Blake interrupted.

"What?" The other three women said in shock and Blake nodded in confirmation.

"Indeed. While I don't usually trust my enemies, I pride myself on being a people person who can read others. I truly believe you would like to help your people." Blake told the princess.

"So you'll let me return?" Weiss asked hopefully.

"Sadly no. There's too much risk for us to take you back and I have a feeling you don't know how to pilot a ship on your own." Blake said, letting her down. "But instead of our prisoner we will attempt to treat you as a guest. Vale isn't as wonderful as it was centuries ago but over the years our ancestors have been able to rebuild it to a habitable city once more." Blake told Weiss. "When we return back to Vale you can occupy the Belladonna family quarters. I haven't slept there in quite some time and though I'm sure it isn't royal like you're used to it should be better than a prison cell."

"We're just going to let her off scotch free?" Yang questioned in disgust.

"Yang, you kidnapped her for ransom without permission. Because of this you've doomed the innocent of Atlas to an unknown number of years without their rightful ruler. This Schnee is not responsible for the atrocities of her forefathers and has not committed such crimes herself. You have brought dishonor to Vale and your family name." Blake scowled back at Yang, causing the armored woman to bow her head in disgrace. Even Ruby looked distressed at the proclamation.

"I'm sorry…." Yang apologized softly.

"Not to me, to her." Blake commanded, indicating Weiss with a wave of her hand. Yang looked up at the white haired princess before she got on both knees and bowed her head in shame.

"I offer my deepest apologies Princess Schnee. I knew not what my actions would cause and for that I am sorry for you and your people." Yang professed wholeheartedly. The royal woman could only sigh at the act.

"It's understandable. I suppose had my own kingdom been destroyed and my family been forced into hiding that I would also harbor animosity for the family that had brought such desolation." Weiss said as she looked at Yang on her knees. Eventually the princess stood from her chair and grabbed the armored girl's shoulder as she tried to lift her to her feet. Not surprisingly though the armor proved too heavy for the dainty princess which left Weiss struggling. "Come on you brute." Weiss grunted before Yang stood on her own, an act that made Weiss sigh in relief as she no longer needed to attempt to lift the blonde.

"Thank you for your forgiveness." Yang told her with a smile, clearly trying to not laugh at the princess's attempt at lifting her.

"You're not off the hook just yet." Blake interrupted the moment. "To ensure our guests safety, you're going to act as her personal guard during her stay. Understood?"

"Yes Blake…." Yang relinquished and her frown returned.

"Good. Well now that that's all settled, let's have a drink. I'm sure we all could use a dose of tonic after today's events." Blake suggested as she brought out several mugs and slowly filled them with a strange dark liquid.

"Come on Princess, drink up." Yang encouraged before she took a drink of her alcohol.

"Weiss." The smaller woman muttered as she picked up her own mug.

"Huh?" The blonde questioned back.

"You can call me Weiss." Weiss said before she drank the mead. The princess instantly spat out the alcohol and coughed violently. A heavy gauntlet patted Weiss's back, the metal most likely left bruises even though the blonde's intentions were good. Weiss grunted at the attempted assistance. Yang stopped her thwacking of Weiss's back and returned to nursing her mug of ale. Weiss graciously accepted Ruby's silent offering of water instead and the small group had a merry time though Weiss's thoughts were filled with sorrow and homesickness. Eventually the night had to end. "Where do I sleep?" Weiss asked as she noticed everyone getting ready for bed, Blake and Ruby quickly changed into their pajamas in the cabin while Yang sat at the table in her armor.

"Well we only have two cots up here because we don't usually need more than two." Ruby informed the Schnee.

"You have the option of sleeping on one of the cots in here or down below deck with the crew. I'm assuming that you'll sleep here though." Blake said before lying down on the cot, her wife quickly joined her.

"I would but….there are only two and-" Weiss started.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Yang interrupted as she stood from her seat. "Wood's not the most uncomfortable thing I've slept on before." The warrior said as she stripped off her armor, leaving herself in her thin orange shirt and black leggings. Weiss gave her a tiny silent nod before lying in the cot and got ready for bed. Yang stretched before she lay down directly next to the cot meant for her, lying on her arms for makeshift pillows as the boat rocked around them. Weiss smiled softly at her would-be kidnapper and dropped her pillow directly on the blonde's head before she lay back down.

"Thanks." Yang whispered at the unexpected generosity before they all fell asleep.

-One week later-

After a week of sailing the group of four leaders stood on the deck of the ship.

"LAND HOOOO!" Came a cry from the crow's-nest. The four searched the horizon and saw the shore in the distance.

"So that's Vale?" Weiss asked aloud.

"Indeed it is." Blake answered her.

"Not many defenses…." The princess noticed.

"That's because we're in hiding. Unlike Atlas we can't showcase our navy or else we'd blow our cover." Yang informed her, the armor once again covering her body as it had during their week at sea. "Our fleet is well hidden but still prepared to defend if it's ever needed quickly."

"Yeah! Completely defended." Ruby agreed excitedly. The brig docked at a port where many Valish people stood to welcome the returning council.

"THERE'S THE SCHNEE!" Someone in the crowd shouted angrily.

"THEY'VE BROUGHT THE ATLESIAN QUEEN!" Another proclaimed loudly. Blake frowned at the masses as the boarding ramp was lowered, however her frown was lifted to a smile as a small cat faunus child ran up to them.

"Mommies you're home!" The small girl shouted happily as she jumped into Blake's arms and Ruby joined her family in embrace.

"You have….a daughter?" Weiss asked in shock looking between Ruby and Blake.

"Yeah, we do. Her name is Holly Rose." Ruby proudly stated.

"Yeah!" The young girl shouted in joy.

"Holly was part of a village that had been a partner of Vale for the last several decades. It was ransacked by bandits several years ago and most of the village was burnt to the ground. There were survivors but Holly's family…." Blake explained solemnly. "So Ruby and I decided to take Holly in and adopt her." She finished with a small smile as Ruby played with her adoptive daughter.

"I….see…." Weiss said as she watched the Roses talk to each other.

Blake nodded with a smile before she said, "Yang took the army and hunted down the bandits that did it though. She ensured that no other village would fall due to them." Yang smiled at the comment, watching her sister and niece, the child chased her mother in some game or another. "Either way, I need to calm the masses. Yang will escort you to the fort where your lodging will be." Blake said before she began walking towards the mob of civilians. Yang grabbed Weiss's hand and led her down the ramp, the princess surprised at the careful grasp Yang maintained through her metal gauntlet.

"Make way! General Xiao Long coming through!" Yang called out as she made her way through the crowd, leading Weiss to the fort.

"HEY! What are you doing with the Queen?!" One of the townspeople shouted angrily at the lack of punishment.

"Calm down sir. I promise all will be explained soon. I'm calling a city wide meeting at River Keep in the early afternoon. Spread the word as far and wide as you can so the good people of Vale can attend and know what is being discussed. This has never been a monarchy and it never will be. The council governs for the people and the people deserve to know what's going on. So please disperse, spread the word, and allow these weary sailors to return to their families and loved ones after such a voyage they have undertook." Blake skillfully proclaimed, easily getting rid of the mob that had awaited their arrival. With a sigh the Faunus looked back over at Ruby face down on the deck of the ship with Holly sat on her, a victorious smile on the child's face. Blake smiled at the happy sight of her family.

-Fort Castle-

Yang hastily led Weiss up and into the large fort on a hilltop overlooking the rest of the city. The blonde slowed her pace once they entered inside the bastion.

"Well, welcome to home for however long you stay here." Yang said, waving her left hand before the fort. "I know it isn't as fancy as your castle or that church we destroyed but it's the best Vale's got."

"It's….impressive actually…." Weiss said as she took in the worn red carpet that covered most of the floor as well as the slightly tattered tapestries that hung on the walls. Everything was in varying states of disrepair but all seemed rather well kept after so many years without proper upkeep. Weiss took a step forward only to realize Yang still held her hand. The warrior realized this at the same moment as the princess and instantly released her charge's hand.

"Well….uh….you're room is up here." Yang fumbled slightly before heading upstairs, her heavy metal boots clanked loudly on the stone steps. Weiss shook her head slightly before she followed her brutish guard up the stairs. The blonde hurried to the Belladonna chambers, a blush on her cheeks as she practically marched with Weiss right behind her. "This is where you'll sleep." Yang said as she stopped in front of the door. Weiss gripped the handle and opened the room to see many pieces of black furniture and cloth. "Sorry about the black. Belladonnas love the color." She apologized needlessly.

"It's fine. I can work with this." Weiss said as she entered the room. "I….don't suppose there's any spare clothing in here?" Weiss asked with a small frown.

"No. Blake would have taken her clothing with her. Why do you….oh…." Yang stopped as she realized Weiss only had one change of clothing and it was the rather regal coronation dress she had been wearing for a week straight. "Well….we can go into the market tomorrow to purchase you some clothing. Until then you'll need to make do."

"With what though?" Weiss asked with a frown. She turned around at the sound of metal on stone as Yang ran away. "Hey! Wait…." She trailed off as the blonde disappeared through a door several rooms down. Weiss blinked as Yang walked back with clothing in her arms.

"This might be a bit baggy on you but it should be better than your dress until we get you new clothes." Yang said as she put the clothing down on the ground.

"These are….your clothes?" Weiss asked as she watched Yang sort through the clothing.

"They are but you need them more than I do." Yang said to the princess as she sat next to the pile. "Though I won't be wearing my armor during any excursions into town with you because I'd be too recognizable with it on. This isn't all of my clothes by the way, I do own more." Yang smiled as Weiss sat down with her to go through the different tops and bottoms Yang had brought. The unlikely duo went through the pile of clothes as they selected which clothing would temporarily work best for the princess's outings into town.


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings and Dinner Dates

"There's a meeting in-" Blake stopped herself as she entered her old room, the sight before her caused her to pause. Weiss stood in the center of the room wearing a very baggy yellow shirt as well as loose fitting jeans. Yang stood in the corner of the room, facing away from the princess as she changed.

"When's the meeting?" Weiss asked as she mentally recalled Blake's speech to the crowd of people as Yang had led her here.

Blake blinked a bit more at the strange situation before she continued, "There's a meeting in the next half hour concerning what we'll do about Weiss staying here. I'll do my best to convince them to let you stay."

"Thank you Blake." Weiss said gratefully.

"It's the least I can do after Yang and Ruby kidnapped you." Blake told her.

"I apologized and am helping her." Yang frowned at her efforts so easily dismissed.

"And I am grateful for that as well." Weiss told the blonde warrior who smiled in return.

"Either way we should find Ruby so we can all be there." Blake said before she walked off, Yang stood and walked after her and Weiss followed closely in Yang's clothes. The three women entered the Rose room and found it to be devoid of life. "Hmmmm…." Blake paused momentarily. "Oh, wherever did my family go?" Blake asked loudly and smiled at the giggles that sounded in the room. "I wonder where my loving wife and daughter have gone."

"Definitely not here!" Holly called out from under a bed only for Ruby to shush her quickly. Blake merely rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bed in the middle of the room.

"Hmm, maybe they're under the sheets?" Blake asked as she lifted the flat covers to find nothing. More giggles escaped from under the bed, albeit muffled this time. Blake crouched down and smiled at the two under the bed, Ruby's hand over Holly's. "Oh, there you are."

"You found us!" Holly shouted excitedly, still having Ruby's hand covering her mouth.

"That I did. Now come on, we have a meeting to report to." Blake told them.

"About Weiss?" Ruby asked as she clambered out from under the bed. Blake nodded as her family stood before her.

"Woo! Well let's get going!" Holly shouted before Ruby grabbed the back of her shirt, stopping her from leaving. The young girl then whined, "Moooommmm!"

"Sorry Holly, this is big people business. Don't worry, Nora's coming by to watch you." Ruby told her child.

"Nora?! WOO!" Holly cheered.

"And Ren." Blake tacked on.

"Oh….woo…." The girl amended with less enthusiasm. Weiss looked at the other women in confusion.

Yang told her, "Nora's one of our rather eccentric friends and Ren's her down to Remnant husband." Weiss nodded in understanding as she mouthed the word ah.

"Either way, we need to leave now. They will be by shortly to watch over you." Blake said before she kissed Holly on the forehead. Ruby gave her daughter a hug and followed Blake out of the room. Yang patted the young girl's head while Weiss waved awkwardly before the four women left the small girl to wait.

-River Keep-

"LET THE MEETING COMMENSE!" Blake called out to the masses of people in the keep. The commotion dwindled as all eyes turned to the four people standing at the head of the hall. "We have now come to assembly to discuss what is the proper course of action to choose when dealing with Princess Schnee of Atlas."

"Hang her!" Some shouted.

"Cut off her head!" Other's called for.

While different people demanded, ""Torture til death!"

"ORDER!" Blake commanded as the people's voices rose.

Yang shouted, "ORDER IN THE KEEP!" at the top of her lungs. The people quieted at the loud roar like order.

"Good people of Vale. I believe that we should NOT punish this Schnee." Blake said loudly only for any further words to be drowned out in the riot that took place in the crowd. Once the people began to settle Blake spoke once more. "I believe this because she is new and different. Princess Weiss Schnee is not her ancestors. She did not order the destruction of Vale nor the countless atrocities her forefathers commanded! Would you wish to be punished for the deeds of your ancestors? How many of you would like your descendants to stand trial for crimes you may have committed?" Silence was the only answer Blake received. "I believe that we should return Princess Schnee ONLY on the guarantee that the Atlesian Empire rights its wrongs and uplifts the oppression it has cast upon its territory and that of its allies!" Cheers rang out through the crowd and Blake smiled back at her companions as the crowd slowly dispersed from the keep at the mouth of the river that led into Vale as the fled back to their dwellings with national pride in their hearts. Blake walked back to Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

"Thank you very much Blake." Weiss said. "The people didn't seem to enjoy the concept of letting me off until you talked to them."

"It's okay Weiss. It's the least I can do to make your stay here comfortable." Blake replied. "Besides, it's an easy task to talk the masses into doing something. You just need to use the right words and phrases to encourage them." The faunus smiled.

Weiss nodded in agreement, "Well what do we do now?"

"Blake and I are going to check up on Holly and Nora." Ruby informed the princess.

"And that leaves us going into town to purchase you new clothes." Yang told Weiss, who was still wearing Yang's larger clothing.

"Excellent." Weiss said as Blake and Ruby left swiftly. Yang led Weiss out of River Keep and into the city center.

"This is the market place." Yang explained as they walked into the bazaar. "It's split into different sections. We're currently in the textile branch where we'll find clothes for you." The blonde waved at all the different fabrics and cloth goods. "The Textile branch takes up most of the eastern part of the market. To the north across the river we'll find the metalworking branch along with most of the mines and smiths while the western section of the market is mainly agricultural goods such as food and livestock. And those are the main three areas of the market."

"I see…." Weiss whispered mainly to herself as she looked at all the clothes around them. "So how do I choose what clothes to buy? I didn't exactly bring the Atlesian Treasury with me when you swept me away." The princess said with a smile as she looked upon the general.

"Just pick out some clothes and I'll pay for them."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Yang confirmed with a smile. Weiss gave a small nod before she began to wander the stalls and look at the goods. Yang watched from afar as the royal looked at the Valish cloth. Weiss waved Yang over once she had found clothing that she found to her liking. "Got everything you need?" Weiss merely nodded with a blush as she handed the clothes to the manager of the stall. "Okay? I would like to purchase these for my friend." Yang said as she indicated the clothing.

"Okay, that will be forty seven lien." The shopkeep said. Yang quirked an eyebrow before she paid for the goods and began walking away with Weiss.

"What did you buy?" Yang questioned the fair skinned beauty.

"I….only the essentials." Weiss said with little comment.

"You know we're both women right? There's no need to be embarrassed if you bought cloth for once a month." Yang said only for Weiss to lightly hit her shoulder.

"I did no such thing….though I should…." Weiss mumbled at last. "It's just rather embarrassing to buy undergarments and clothing out in public."

"It's fine. No one will think less of you. In fact I know I think more of you for being able to do so without complaint." Yang smiled at the shorter woman.

"Thank you Yang." Weiss said with a small smile, her blush still noticeable on her pale cheeks. The duo walked back to Fort Castle, Yang carried Weiss's clothing in her arms. Once the two entered their home they hurried upstairs, past the Rose's room where childish laughter, both young and old, could be heard within. Yang and Weiss walked into the Belladonna chambers where Yang placed down Weiss's newly purchased clothes. "Okay, time to try these on." Weiss said as she lifted a white cotton blouse to her torso and smiled at the proper size. Yang turned around as Weiss deftly changed into the fitting cloth. "Okay, what do you think?" Weiss asked her protector. The blonde warrior spun around to see the fair maiden dressed in a white blouse, light blue pants, and comfortable looking brown leather shoes.

"You look very nice." Yang commented as she took in Weiss's attire. "It actually looks like quite the ensemble." Weiss gazed at Yang in shock at the rather literate word before she smiled at the blonde.

"Well thank you. I'm glad that my taste in clothing is well suited for the Valish community."

"Speaking of taste, dinner should be served rather soon." Yang informed Weiss.

"Ah, well this will be delightful. My first true taste of Valish cooking. I hope for my sake I enjoy it." Weiss admitted freely only for Yang to chuckle.

"I'm sure it will be to your liking." Yang comforted Weiss.

-Fort Castle, 5:39 PM-

Yang and Weiss walked into the dining room and Yang took her seat next to Blake. Weiss looked at the large oak table where Blake sat at the head of the table, Ruby sat on her right hand side with Holly placed next to her while Yang took her seat at Blake's left hand side.

"Hello Weiss. Take a seat." Blake waved to the foot of the table where Weiss started for only to be stopped by Yang standing rather abruptly. The blonde grabbed the chair next to her and pulled it out for her charge to sit in. Weiss smiled gratefully at the hospitality and sat in the chair before Yang pushed her in and retook her own seat. Blake quirked an eyebrow at the kind gesture but didn't say a word about it.

"Thank you." Weiss said once more, feeling like she had begun to sound like a broken record. Yang silently nodded at Weiss in acceptance of the grace.

"So, those are some very nice clothes." Ruby complimented the princess.

"Thank you, Yang and I purchased them in the market after the meeting. She paid for it out of her own pocket. Something I can't say thank you enough for." Weiss said, smiling at Yang.

"Well that was very considerate of her." Blake told Weiss, a proud smile on her face as she looked at the general.

"Can we have dinner now?" Holly asked as she sat in her chair, head rested in her hands.

"Yes, we can have dinner now." Yang said with a smile before she stood to enter the kitchen.

"No chefs?" Weiss asked jokingly.

"We do, it's just that Yang's our cook." Blake told Weiss to the royal's surprise.

Holly only groaned, "It's going to take forever for her to cook though…."

"Hey, I'll have you know that I can whip up a filling meal rather quickly if I want to." Yang called through open doors as she dashed around the kitchen to prepare dinner.

Ruby shook her head at her daughter with a smile on her face, "Settle down Holly. Yang just didn't have time to cook before we all got down here."

"If she wants to help she can!" Yang shouted. "I wouldn't mind." Holly practically leapt up at the suggestion and ran into the kitchen to help her aunt. Within ten minutes dinner was brought out in the arms of Yang and Holly.

"Dinner's ready!" Holly said excitedly as she walked with Yang. "We made salmon! Our favorite, right mom?" Holly grinned at Blake, who only nodded in return with a smile. The two sat the trays down on the table and passed out plates for everyone. Yang dishing out food to each of the party as Holly eagerly reclaimed her chair. Weiss took a bite of her fish and hummed in delight as the smoked fish landed on her tongue.

"You like?" Yang asked with a knowing smile, one that Weiss answered with a nod before she ate another piece off of her fork. Yang smiled to herself as she ate her own dinner with her family and new friend and companion.


	5. Chapter 4: Daydreams and Nightmares

-Two days later-

Weiss and Yang slowly walked through Vale, Weiss enjoyed the sights that she had not even seen in her own Kingdom. They explored streets, alleys, and other landmarks of the kingdom as Weiss paid attention to the scenery.

"This is rather breathtaking…." Weiss said as she looked out over the kingdom as she sat on the edge of a cliff with Yang, waterfalls poured down into the vast lake below that flowed into the wide river that ran through the middle of the city and to the ocean.

"I know. I tried to get a majority vote on building a watch tower up here so we could keep a better eye on the surrounding areas and, informally, so there'd be official reasons to come up here and see the view." Yang said as she gazed out upon the kingdom.

"Why didn't you?" Weiss asked, wondering why they wouldn't build a watch tower.

"I proposed it to Ruby and Blake and while Ruby didn't care Blake was against it. So instead of having a vote between us as it should have been where Ruby was the deciding vote Blake made it public consensus and was able to work the crowd over as she always does." Yang informed Weiss with a small frown before she shrugged. "Either way that was a couple years ago. Besides, I was still able to get the military base stationed here." Yang said as she looked down upon the Valish fleet situated at the foot of the falls, the large battleships lazily floated in the center of the lake as smaller ships drifted around them. Weiss counted at least ten of the destructive Man of Wars, each likely loaded to the brim with canons made for battle. The slightly smaller frigates easily outnumbered their heavier counter parts with a total count of thirteen while the deft brigs still made up a count of eighteen.

"Your fleet truly is powerful. You could probably destroy the Atlesian navy in combat and would likely minimize your loses if you ambushed them properly." Weiss said matter of factly before she blushed. "I mean….it's-"

"I know. Believe me we know we could defeat your navy but what then? In any battle we'd win but we would take damage and then your allies would swoop in to finish us off. We'd never have time to repair any leftover ships." Yang reassured her as they sat in the grass. "Trust me, I've planned and plotted your kingdom's destruction in the most ways possible….that is before Ruby and I came up with the kidnapping attempt." Yang amended when she realized how bad that sounded.

"Well, I suppose you went with a kidnapping attempt rather than the deaths of Atlesian and Valish lives. It also allowed me to meet you." Weiss smiled at Yang before she turned her look back upon the scenery. "And the rest of your council and kingdom that is."

Yang let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding and smiled off into the skyline, "I'm glad we went with the kidnapping as well." The two sat in comfortable silence as time passed eventually Weiss yawned and broke the peace.

"Are there any other places we can visit today?" The princess asked her guard.

"Indeed there are. We can take an older trail back down to the city. It's more roundabout but it does have a pleasant atmosphere as well as making a stop at an old keep that was built into the cliffside. It's about a twenty minute hike down there but it's rather rich in history. We still use it but it's mainly been preserved for its historical purposes as one of Vale's first strongholds against its enemies. Or we can retake the path to the north through Forever Fall which led us here." Yang suggested as she stood and offered her hand to her charge. Weiss took the offered hand and got to her feet. She paused as she looked to the north and the path they had just walked through the red forest, before she turned to look at a pathway to a more lush green glade that surrounded Vale to the south.

"I would like to visit the cliffside keep. It sounds a lot more interesting than rewalking through the Fall." Weiss chose, keeping her hand firmly in Yang's as they walked the dirt trail. The two trekked the unpaved path, looking at the plants and animals as they went. They made small talk with one another but mainly remained silent, content in one another's company. When Weiss and Yang finally reached the keep Yang took Weiss's hand and led her inside, pointing at all the artifacts in the now museum as though she was a tour guide and it was her job to show Weiss everything with a tone of excitement and wonder. However Weiss had trouble paying attention as she opted instead to focus on Yang herself rather than her words. The royal watched the general's face as it shifted in excitement and overall joy at discussing the topic of the ancient war and keeps and other militaristic objects were in the exhibits. Yang was clearly enthralled by all the intricacies of war and Weiss smiled to herself as she followed Yang's guiding hand from one area to another as they were still holding hands. Weiss's focus however was broken when she realized Yang was talking to her directly.

"Weiss? Hello, Remnant to Schnee." Yang said to get Weiss to focus.

"I, yes? What is it Yang?" Weiss asked, a small blush on her cheeks as she realized her absent minded fascination with the blonde. _But what does it mean?_ She thought about her ponderings.

"You seemed distracted. Anything wrong?" Yang asked in actual concern.

"I'm fine. I was just dazing out there. It's a lot of information to take in at once." Weiss lied with a smile, distracting both her and Yang. The general paused momentarily before she seemed to buy it.

"I see, well I'll slow down a bit so it's easier to understand." Yang smiled at Weiss and led her over to another exhibit. Weiss smiled at the kind gesture and did her best to pay attention to what Yang was saying but every so often she'd focus more on her bodyguard rather than the words she was saying.

-Fort Castle, Night time-

Yang stood next to the door inside of Weiss's room, starting at the wall as her charge changed into her pajamas.

"Well, good night Yang." Weiss told the general.

"Okay, good night Weiss." Yang said with a smile and left the room to get ready for her own night of sleep. Weiss sighed to herself as she blew out the candle by her bedside and shut her window. The royal then lay down in her bed and drifted off to sleep only to dream in confusion about a familiar blonde warrior. However as the dream progressed, no matter how enticing it was for Weiss, she was awoken from her slumber. Weiss opened her eyes to darkness for it was not the morning sun's rays that had stirred her from her sleep but instead by footsteps in the night.

 _What….why's someone in my room….?_ Weiss thought as her eyes adjusted to the moonlight cast in through her opened window. _Opened?_ Weiss peered over at the window to find a stranger climbing in. "HELP!" She cried out as she saw the intruder. The stranger quickly drew a knife and advanced on the princess. Weiss grabbed the assassin's wrist as they tried to stab her, barely preventing the rash assault against her. The sound of a door being kicked down was heard before Weiss saw the black clothed stranger be thrown away from her and across the room. Ruby and Blake quickly walked in, candles in hand so they could light the scene. Weiss blinked as she saw the room more clearly. Yang stood in front of her bed, back to her as she faced at the heap with her fists up in case the would-be attacker stood once more though only groans escaped from the now obvious man.

"What happened?" Blake asked as she studied the room, frowning at the sight before her.

"I….I was sleeping and he….he climbed through the window." Weiss whispered in shock.

"He had a knife. His intentions for tonight were clear." Yang glared at the stunned man who clearly was never in physical shape to fight anyone, let alone the general of the Valish army. Weiss felt a shiver go down her spine at the thought of her possible death.

"I see…." Blake muttered as she frowned at the man. "Ruby, have the guards come to take him to the dungeon where he'll await trial. You're the fastest here."

"Got it." Ruby told Blake with a kiss to her cheek before she ran off to fetch the guards. Once the man was taken away Blake shook her head.

"Well….that was regrettable but we best be off to bed. Good night Weiss, good night Yang." Blake said as she nodded to Yang to leave with everyone.

The blonde frowned but began to walk out with her family until Weiss called out, "Wait!" Yang paused to look at Weiss, as did Ruby and Blake. "I….would it be possible to sleep in another room? I don't….feel safe here anymore." Weiss finished softly.

Blake looked displeased at the request, "Well we don't really have many empty rooms in the immediate vicinity other than this one and most still have a window in them."

"Well….could I perhaps sleep in a room with someone?" Weiss asked with a small frown at the lack of safety. Blake started to open her mouth only for Yang to speak instead.

"You can sleep in my room." The general said and Weiss smiled in appreciation.

"Are you sure? She-" Blake started.

"I'm sure. I'm supposed to be in charge of keeping her safe." Yang reminded her. "If she's in my room then that just means I can protect her more effectively." Weiss smiled at Yang in appreciation.

"Thank you Yang." Weiss said. Yang smiled and nodded at Weiss.

"Come on, we'll rest in my room." Yang waved Weiss on and the two went to the Xiao Long quarters. Blake frowned at the sight before the two disappeared through the door.

"Blake, come back. Holly's waiting for you." Ruby said as she peeked out of their room. Blake looked back at Ruby and walked back, casting a frown back at the now closed door before she reentered her room.

-Xiao Long Quarter's-

Weiss looked around the room, minimalistic enough to clearly be the dwelling of a warrior yet still holding enough décor to show that the inhabitant was important. The candle cast its light across the room. Weiss looked at the familiar armor on a stand next to a giant greatsword before she looked at the bed with its thin sheets.

"I….don't really get cold during winter nights so I don't have a lot of blankets. I also don't have another bed…." Yang frowned at the situation. "I'll go back to the Belladonna chambers to get some blankets." Yang started to leave only for Weiss to grab her arm.

"Wait…." Weiss breathed out. "Can you….can you stay with me? Stay here I mean…." Weiss clarified her blush slightly evident in the candlelight. "You're….you're warm and….and body heat is good to stay warm…." Weiss lowered her gaze, her blush more pronounced.

"I….sure." Yang said with a blush on her own cheeks. Yang climbed into bed and got comfortable. Weiss blew out the candle as Yang held up the sheets for her. Weiss climbed under the thin blanket and lay next to Yang. The two were back to back as they fell asleep in Yang's bed.


	6. Chapter 5: Yang Falls

-Fort Castle, One Week After The River Keep Meeting-

Blake read over the letter several times before she was convinced that it was formal and concise after nearly forty eight hours of writing the letters, tearing them up, and rewriting them.

To Lord Regent Abio of Atlas, King Wukong of Vacuo, and King Arc of Mistral,

This message is to signify interest in bartering for the return of Weiss Schnee, Atlas's Princess and soon to be Queen. We are willing to negotiate terms for the return of the heiress to the Atlesian crown at a neutral location of our choosing. Please respond whether or not you are willing to agree to a parley. We can ensure the safety of your royalty until proper moderation has been achieved.

~Sincerely,

The Princess's Kidnappers.

Blake frowned once more as she looked at the notes, three precisely, one for each Kingdom.

"What's wrong Blakey?" Ruby asked her wife as she walked into the study.

"Nothing….it's just that I'm unsure of this letter." Blake told her.

"Blake, you've negotiated and traded with hundreds of settlements and towns. You've done your best." Ruby reassured her.

"I know, but these are actual Kingdoms. Kingdoms that have stood proudly for centuries while we've been in hiding. I don't know the proper ways to converse with them." Blake admits with a frustrated frown.

"True, but you're not going to figure out by contemplating it forever. You're going to find out by talking with them." Ruby replied as she sat down in front of Blake's desk.

"Though it's pointless regardless." Weiss said with a frown as she walked in, Yang followed close behind her. "Not because you're not a good negotiator but rather because the Lord Regent would never bargain with hostage takers. Though the prospect of staying in power longer would also entice him to make my return as difficult as possible." She admitted.

"But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. We NEED this to be as peaceful as possible." Blake said grimly. "Hence why we need to make this look like we intended to kidnap you with a plan. If we give you up without any attempt at ransom then they'd be suspicious."

"I know that. Fine, but I hope that this wasn't just a waste of ink." Weiss said with a frown before she walked out of the study.

"I hope she's wrong and they accept it." Yang told her sisters before she followed her ward. Blake sighed as they walked off. The cat faunus folded the letter neatly and placed it in its envelope and stamped it before she and Ruby hurried after the two, three letter in hand.

"Wait!" Blake demanded, causing Weiss and Yang to look back at the two walking down the halls. "How about we enjoy ourselves today? I'll have three ships take these to Atlas and her Allies we can worry about their response when it arrives. Does that sound reasonable?"

"I like this idea." Ruby agreed with a smile.

"Indeed, I would like to have a fun day."

"Can I join too?!" Holly shouted as she ran up behind her parents.

"Of course, there's no reason why you can't." Ruby told her daughter with a smile.

Holly jumped for joy and shouted, "Yes! So where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"Well we haven't exactly decided yet. It was a rather quick decision to do something fun at all today." Blake honestly told her.

"Oh…." Holly paused. "Let's go swimming!" She suggested with a grin.

"Well….what do you think?" Blake asked the other adults.

"I don't see why not." Ruby told her family with a smile.

"It's been a while since I've swam so sure." Yang said with a grin.

"I….don't exactly have swimming attire." Weiss said with a frown, upset to disappoint the others because she couldn't go.

"Yes you do?" Yang said with a confused look on her face, an expression Weiss returned.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked Yang with a small frown on her face as her brow furrowed.

"Well….we did buy you all those clothes. I mean why can't you just wear a pair of those?" Yang questioned her.

"Because they're … _."_ Weiss stopped herself as she realized that the cheap well made fabric would likely not be completely ruined by swimming in them. The Schnee blushed brightly as she realized how much of a fool she must have sounded like. "Never mind, sorry."

"No need to apologize princess." Yang told her with a smile. And so the group of five gathered a spare pair of clothes and made their way up towards the lake beneath the cliffs.

-Lake Brila Lumo-

Ruby, Blake, Holly, Yang, and Weiss walked down to the beach front where a large sum of people were playing in the water.

"It's rather busy…." Weiss commented as she saw all the beachgoers.

"Actually it's not." Blake told her as they went to a vacant section of the shore and sat their towels down on the hot sand.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Holly called out as she ran into the water. Yang chuckled at her niece as Ruby and Blake joined her in the lake. Yang walked into the water while Weiss tiptoed around the edge of the water, still unsure of the water.

"You're a rotten egg Weiss!" Holly called out only for Yang to splash her in the face with the freshwater before she turned towards Weiss, the water up to her knees.

"Come on Weiss, you've swam before right?" Yang encouraged.

"Of course I have." Weiss answered defensively before she stepped into the water. The cool water quickly soaked Weiss's shoes and socks. Weiss gave a small shiver before she slowly started walking towards Yang. "See?"

"Not yet actually." Yang grinned. "Come on, let's swim." The blonde quickly trudged off into the water before she began to swim. Weiss followed her, albeit more slowly, until she began to swim after her bodyguard. Yang and Weiss swam over to Ruby, Blake, and Holly and soon the five were swimming and having fun.

"No no no no-" Weiss was cut off by Holly splashing her in the face. The small girl's giggles turned into a childish scream as Weiss splashed back. Soon the entire group was involved in a large water war as they slung water at one another in a harsh battle filled with cries of laughter and joy. The group eventually just swam and floated with one another, making small talk as they basked in the pleasant environment.

"This was surprisingly relaxing…." Weiss sighed as she floated in the water.

"What? Don't go swimming up in Atlas?" Ruby asked the princess.

"Even as rich as we are as the royal family Atlas is still a very frigid kingdom. I've only been swimming in Vacuo and those have been very formal occasions." Weiss told them as she floated drifted on her back. "This has been very nice and relaxed."

Blake smiled over at their prisoner turned guest, "Well, I'm glad that this has been a good day for all of us."

"Yeah! This was fun!" Holly called out as she swam closer to her parents. The two older Roses laughed at their daughter as they swam together. Weiss and Yang just drifted in the water while the Roses laughed and played.

After a couple minutes of peace Yang smiled over at Weiss. "I wanna show you something." Yang told Weiss before the two swam out into the deep parts of the lake, Weiss followed closely as they neared the falls. Finally Yang took a deep breath, dove under the water, and Weiss proceeded to do the same as she followed the blonde down into the deeps. Yang led them further out until she swam up to the surface near the cliff face where it met the beach sand. When they reached the top of the water Yang swam over to a small rock overhang that caused the usually deep water to be shallow. The general sat down on the smooth stone and Weiss sat down next to her while the falls loudly pounded down perhaps a mile away as it fogged over the area.

"So, this is a place." Weiss stated simply as she looked out across the water, her limps tired from the long swim out to their location.

"Indeed it is. I usually swim out here when we go swimming." Yang told her. "Not as scenic as the cliffs but it's still nice." She finished.

"Well I think it still has a certain majestic feeling. The roaring thunder of the waterfalls is very soothing in fact." Weiss said. Yang smiled over at Weiss, happy that the princess approved of her swimming spot.

 _Wow. She….understands…._ Yang thought to herself happily. _I think….no….I can't. Not her….she's the Princess of Atlas!_ Yang began to frown as she sat peacefully with Weiss, the mist from the falls surrounding them. Yang looked over at Weiss and watched the princess as she looked out at the lake as the mist created the mystical effect that she had felt. Yang sighed softly as the realization struck her. _No….it's too late….I love her._


	7. Chapter 6: The Three Bears Tavern

-Fort Castle, Two Days After The Message Was Sent-

Yang yawned as she woke in her bed, however she worriedly looked around when she felt Weiss missing. The blonde's worry was quickly quelled however when she saw Weiss writing into a small black book, clothed in her day to day clothes. Weiss dipped her quill into an inkwell before she carefully wrote into the book.

"Morning." Yang smiled over at Weiss. The princess looked up in surprise at the general.

"Ah, good morning Yang." Weiss smiled as she closed the book quickly, the ink having dried quickly.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Yang asked Weiss curiously.

"Well…." Weiss started to say, "I was thinking maybe I check out the city on my own."

"Are you sure?" Yang asked worriedly. "I mean, the Kingdom isn't that dangerous and you have started to learn your way around but are you sure?" Yang questioned her, not wanting Weiss to be in danger.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've really liked these last few weeks but I've started to feel like maybe I can start going out on my own." Weiss told Yang. "I know it's still going to be dangerous but I'm sure I'll be okay."

"Okay….well….try to stay safe okay?" Yang asked.

"It's not like I'm going to seek out danger." Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang. "I AM an adult."

"I….yeah. I just don't want to see you get hurt because…." Yang trailed off and Weiss looked at her with a slightly hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Because?" Weiss edged her on.

"Because….well I'm you're guard and I'm supposed to make sure you're safe." Yang finally said, not entirely a lie after all though Weiss was clearly disappointed in the answer.

"Oh, of course. I…." Weiss stopped herself. "I understand. Well….get ready for breakfast and such."

"Yes, of course." Yang said as she got out of bed. The general quickly got ready for the day and the duo then headed downstairs for breakfast. After a pleasant meal with the Roses, Weiss stood from the table.

"Where are you going Weiss?" Holly asked as Weiss got up from the table.

"I'm going to go walk around the city, explore and such." Weiss smiled, the three Roses looked towards Yang, the blonde still sitting at the table slowly eating her breakfast. "I uh….am going alone." Weiss elaborated as she saw everyone staring at Yang. Ruby and Blake looked at each other in mild surprise before returning to the last of their food while Holly looked between the two of them in concern. Weiss walked off and as soon as the door closed behind her everyone looked at Yang.

"So…." Blake started only for Yang to stand up and begin to walk away. "Where are you going?" Blake asked Yang as she started to leave.

"I'm getting my armor and heading out for today." Yang answered as she put away her dishes.

"Yang…." Ruby said to her sister.

"I'll be fine sis." Yang replied as she left the dining room.

"Is Auntie Yang okay?" Holly asked her mothers as she finished her breakfast.

"I'm sure she is." Ruby said as she ate the rest of her food, Holly still uncertain.

Yang sighed as she sat in her room on her bed, head in her hands.

"She hates me. She hates me and is creeped out by me." Yang groaned out into her palms. "She's gone out without me and she's going to die." Yang over exaggerated to herself. "I HAVE to keep her safe….but if I go following her around she'll hate me even more than she already does." Yang fretted to herself before she snapped her fingers. "I'll ask a guard to keep her safe. Just because I can't be close by doesn't mean I can't keep her safe from afar." Yang decided before she armored up, helmet included, and hurried to the closest guard outpost. Metal boots hit dirt as the general hurried to her garrison. When Yang reached the building her breath was ragged and sweat beaded on her brow as she entered the room. Every soldier in the room, five in this building, stood and saluted Yang. "At ease." Yang told them and they all relaxed.

"What do we owe this visit General Xiao Long?" The captain asked.

"The Atlesian Princess is somewhere in Vale and I need you to find her." Yang said.

"Did she escape?" One of them questioned to which Yang adjusted her helm, glad to not have her blush seen by her men.

"No, she's allowed to be on her own. She requested leave from my protection and I willingly agreed. I am however worried that she will be targeted by radicals and I am entrusting you to keep her safe while she is in the city." Yang explained. "Any questions?"

"Is it true that you've been bedding her?" One of the guardsmen asked from his chair. Had Yang not been wearing a helmet the guard certainly would have regretted his poor decision, however he took Yang's silence to be one of concurrence rather than rage. The mistake was quickly amended by Yang grabbing the man by his chestplate and lifting him out of the wooden chair.

"No, it is NOT true that I have been BEDDING the princess. Such slander is lies, understood?" Yang growled from behind her mask. However she herself was uncertain whether she was angered by the accusation or the fact that it wasn't true.

"Y-yes ma'am." The guard submitted before he was dropped back to his feet, a nervous wreck at the sudden aggression.

"Now, I have ordered you to keep Princess Schnee safe. Do I need to repeat myself or am I understood?" Yang asked more calmly, her fiery temper cooling.

"Crystal clear General. We'll start the search now." The captain of the post said.

"Good, I will be out for most of today. IF I find out that anything happened to her when I entrusted her in your care then I WILL fire each of you. Do I make myself clear?" The blonde informed them.

"Yes general." The captain replied. Yang saluted her troops and walked out of the building to head out to acquire her favorite alcohol and think to herself. Yang sighed as she walked into town to the one pub that sold her precious elixir, The Three Bear's Tavern.

Weiss sighed with a smile as she walked down the streets of Vale without Yang being overprotective of her, guard or not Weiss had begun to feel crowded by her protector and the extra room to breathe was refreshing to the princess. The royal browsed the market district, occasionally checking over her shoulder to see if she was being followed. Weiss meandered through the bazaar where she bought another set of civilian clothes as well as a small dagger and sheath that she attached to her pants. Weiss paid in full for everything, though she soon noticed a city guard in standard full armor following her. Princess Schnee sighed as she saw the guard, knowing it wasn't Yang from the lack of adornments on the armor as well was the absence of the large broadsword.

 _Yang probably asked them to follow me….though at least it isn't actually her when I asked her not to come with…._ Weiss walked away from the stand and the guard followed her at a distance. _But how to lose this guard?_ Weiss pondered as she walked through the market place, the guard constantly there. Weiss swiftly rounded a corner and ran down an alley way before hastily entering a building. Weiss sighed as she looked around the room, quickly realizing that the business she had entered was a tavern. The princess took a calming breath before she walked over to the counter and sat down.

"What would you like to drink?" The bartender asked as he walked over in a well kept jacket and slacks.

"Uh….what do you have?" Weiss asked uncertainly.

The man quirked his brow at the woman before him, "First time in a pub?"

"I….yes it is." Weiss truthfully said.

"Well, menu's written over on that board. If you need suggestions just ask one of my employees, and the first one's on the house." He said as he poured a glass of rum for another customer.

"I…." Weiss said in shock. "Thank you mister….?"

"Xiaong, Hei Xiaong, proud owner of The Three Bear's Tavern. Though I'm usually referred to as Junior by my frequent customers, whether they're here for the bar or to spend the night for various reasons." Junior said with a smile.

"Well thank you Junior. I'll take you up on your offer for that free drink." Weiss said as she looked at the menu while Junior walked away to service other patrons. She frowned at the menu as most of the alcohol without understanding most of them. Several minutes go by without Weiss saying a word as she scowls at the unfamiliar names, as well as the lack of any fine wines, Junior walked over to Weiss.

"So, what will you be having today?"

"I don't know. What would you suggest?" Weiss asked the barman.

"Well, it depends what your preferences are. Have you ever had alcohol before?" He questioned.

"Yes, though usually I drink wines though it doesn't look like you have any that I usually drink."

"I see, then hard liquor is likely out of the question." Junior said. "I'd suggest a number six, seven, or eight."

Weiss looked back to the menu and furrowed her brow before she questioned one of the drinks, "What about the number….thirteen?" Weiss asked, noticing that the four drinks in question were all fruit themed.

"Ah, that one doesn't have much alcohol content. It's mainly just for tastes and a small buzz." Junior said. "We don't really sell a lot of it."

"Then why keep it in stock?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Eh, you'd be surprised that those that do like to drink it are repeat customers. I might not sell a lot of it but it helps keep some business coming in so it's not a waste of lien." Junior told her. "You're the second person to order it today."

Weiss nodded in understanding, "I see then. Well I'd like to try a Strawberry Sunrise then."

"One Strawberry Sunrise, coming up." Junior walked away to prepare Weiss's drink. Weiss sighed as she sat at the counter, enjoying her alone time.

Yang sighed as she sat at the right end of the bar counter. She sipped at her favorite drink, a Strawberry Sunrise, as she rested her chin in her left hand as she held her drink in her right when the blonde watched junior bring out another Strawberry Sunrise in confusion.

 _I'm not done with my drink yet…._ She thought to herself as she watched the bartender walk away towards the far left of the counter. Before Yang could look out and over at the patron who shared her taste in alcohol there was a commotion at the door. Yang looked over her shoulder to see two short females arguing with one of her guards. _I tell them to find Weiss and he goes to a bar instead…._ Yang drank the rest of her drink. _Why do I even bother._

"I'm sorry but you're not allowed in here with your armor and weapon." Melanie said to the guard.

"My apologies but I MUST enter-" The guard started.

"No, you don't." Miltia quipped with a glare. "We legally reserve the right to refuse service and entrance to ANY one under the Free Rose Laws established in the year five fifty nine by Mave Rose. You can look it up if you don't believe us."

"So we are POLITELY asking you to leave before we have to force you off the premises." Melanie told the guard. The man looked straight at Weiss as the princess looked at the argument.

"My apologies but-" The man's excuse was cut short by the two short bouncers placing their hands firmly on his chest and shoving him out of the doorway. The two exited the door to prevent any other armed pedestrians from entering. Yang sighed and stood up to make sure the twins left her guard alone. Yang blinked her eyes a bit, the alcohol giving her a buzzed feeling, as she tried to walk in a straight line to the door.

The blonde however stopped when she heard Weiss say, "Yang? What? I told you…." Yang turned and looked at Weiss in surprise, shocked at both Weiss's presence in the bar as well as the tone of hurt in her voice. "Damn it Yang! I told you to give me alone time and what do you do? You follow me!" Weiss said in cold rage while Yang stood there stunned by the sudden events. Weiss walked over and slapped Yang across the face, an action that finally brought the blonde to her senses, before she stormed out of the building. Yang started to go after Weiss but by the time she exited the bar she found the twin bouncers standing there glaring down at her guard on the ground and Weiss nowhere in sight. Yang groaned to herself and reentered the bar.

"Followed her? You were here hours before." Junior said in confusion at the scene.

"Yeah….though I didn't get to say that…." Yang pouted as she retook her seat and rested her head on the table. "Put her drink on my tab….I'm guessing she didn't pay."

"No she did not." Junior replied. "So, another Sunrise?"

"No….I think I need something stronger now…." Yang frowned at her own folly as she was left alone once again, though her relationship with Weiss had reached a new low.


	8. Chapter 7: Truth and Fluff

-One Hour Later-

Ruby sighed to herself as she saw her sister sitting at the counter of her favorite bar, though she seemed to be more focused on trying to keep herself awake rather than ordering any drinks.

"Thank you for showing me where she is." The Rose told the guard before she walked over to her sister. "Come on sis, let's get you home."

"I don't wanna…." Yang whined out. "She's there…." Yang pouted as Ruby hoisted her up, the taller blonde leaning heavily on her sister.

"If you mean Weiss, then no, she's not." Ruby told Yang as she led the blonde out of the building. "She hasn't been back all day."

"Ugh…." Yang groaned out as her eyes met daylight, her buzzed mind dulled significantly and her speech slightly impeded by the liquor. The twenty two year old sister slowly led her nearly drunken elder back towards their home.

"So, do you want to tell me why I found my sister sitting drunkenly in her favorite bar?" Ruby asked her sister only for Yang to sigh.

"When we're home…." Yang muttered out as they walked.

-Cliffs Over Looking Vale-

Weiss held her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her knees as she looked out over Vale.

 _Stupid Yang and her stupid following me. What's WRONG with her? I told her I wanted to be alone today._ Weiss thought angrily to herself. "I TOLD her not to follow and then she ends up following me to some random ass bar in Vale." She said aloud.

"If you're talking about Aunt Yang then she didn't follow you." Holly said as she sat down on the cliffs with Weiss. Weiss looked over in shock at the girl.

"What?" Weiss asked in surprise.

"She didn't follow you there. That's actually Aunt Yang's favorite bar. She orders this really tasty fruity drink ALL the time there..." Holly paused for a moment. "Not that….I would know or anything….please don't tell my moms."

Weiss chuckled lightly, Ruby and Blake's daughter cheering her up slightly, "I won't. So….she usually goes there?"

"Yeah. It's her favorite place to drink from in Vale. Mommy Blake won't let Aunt Yang have alcohol in the castle ever since they brought me home so Aunt Yang goes out there every so often." Holly told Weiss as the princess looked out sadly at the city.

"I slapped her…." Weiss muttered out. "I was upset this morning and I wanted alone time but then I thought she was following me…." Weiss sighed at last.

"Why were you upset?" Holly asked her. "At first that is, in the morning."

"I…." Weiss paused before burying her face in her palms. "I….like your Aunt…."

"I'm guessing not as friends?" Holly asked.

Weiss sighed. "I'm getting relationship advice from a five year old…."

"Excuse me, I'll have you know I'm seven years old." Holly corrected Weiss with a proud smile. "AND I know what I'm talking about. I've read a bunch of romance stories in the library so I know my stuff."

"Alright then miss seven year old. What wisdom will you bestow upon me?" Weiss asked with a small smile.

"Well first, what's wrong?" Holly asked Weiss.

"I….I lo….love her….but I know she doesn't feel the same about me." Weiss frowned.

"Did you ask her?" Holly questioned Weiss further.

"No…."

"Then how do you know for sure?" Holly pressed on.

"I just know. I'm a princess from Atlas and she's the General of Vale…."

"So? Those are just labels." Holly said.

"That still doesn't-"

"Weiss, why do you think she was at the bar today?" Holly interrupted her.

"I don't know. She probably didn't have anything better to do." Weiss told her with a frown.

"Really? You've been spending time with her these last few weeks. Do you really think that Aunt Yang wouldn't rather work on ANYTHING military related instead of going out to a pub?" Holly asked her. Weiss stayed quiet. Holly continued, "If she didn't think you were more important than her work then she would have brought you along to war meetings and such. Aunt Yang would have definitely taken you along if she wanted to work rather than spend time with you. So what do you think now?"

"How does a seven year old become so wise?" Weiss asked the girl.

"Like I said, I read a lot." Holly smiled at Weiss.

"So what should I do now?" Weiss asked her mentor.

"Well, how about you talk to her about it?" Holly smiled at the princess and the two stood and walked back.

-Fort Castle-

Ruby laid Yang down in her bed, the blonde flopped down face down on her mattress.

"So, mind telling me what's going on?" Ruby asked Yang.

"Ugh…." Yang groaned out from her pillows.

"Yaaaannnngggg…." Ruby complained.

"Weiss…." Yang mumbled out. Ruby was about to speak again when Yang continued. "She hates me…." Any anger Ruby held was quickly released as she sat next to her older sister.

"No she doesn't." Ruby reassured Yang. "Why would you think that?"

"She thinks I followed her to Junior's and then she slapped me and left." Yang muttered into her bedding.

"Did you?" Ruby asked.

"Of course not." Yang said coherently.

"Oh….well why would you care if she hates you? I thought you hated her and Atlas?" Ruby asked and Yang remained silent. "NO WAY!" Ruby gaped at Yang in shock. "You? And HER?"

"Shut up…." Yang hopelessly pleaded.

"That's amazing! So, I'm guessing you haven't told her yet?" Ruby pressed Yang on.

"No, and I don't plan to tell her or anyone else, EVEN Blake." Yang clarified as she looked up at her sister.

"Alright alright. Secret between us don't worry. But come ON, you HAVE to tell her." Ruby pressured. "She might feel the same ya know."

"I don't' want to…." Yang groaned before hiding back into her bed sheets.

"Yaaaannnngggg…." Ruby pouted. "You can do it. She'll understand."

"Yeah but I don't want to push her away." Yang pouted only for the door to open seconds later, Weiss and Holly walked into the bedroom and Yang hid her head under one of her pillows.

"Come on Mama, let's go check on what Mommy's up to." Holly said as she grabbed Ruby's hand and started to lead her away. Ruby looked back at Yang before looking at Weiss in curiosity.

"Alright, let's go Holly." Ruby relented as she followed her daughter out. Weiss smiled at Holly and the young girl gave the princess a thumbs up before shutting the door behind her.

"Yang?" Weiss asked as she walked towards the bed. Yang rolled a bit and put her back to Weiss. "I'm….sorry for slapping you in the bar." Weiss told her only for Yang to answer with silence. "I was just upset in general and then I thought you had followed me, which apparently I followed you there, so I took it out on you when you didn't deserve it." She sighed out. "I….just….I like you." Weiss finally said, noticing Yang's shoulders tense at the words. _No going back now…._ Weiss thought before continuing, "I think you're an amazing woman and you're one of a kind. You're so kind and caring," Weiss said before pausing slightly, "though you're a bit reckless with children and alcohol….but you're wonderful with everything else." Weiss smiled as she saw Yang's muscles relaxing. "I….I love you and I think….I hope you feel the same." Silence filled the bedroom as Yang lay in their bed while Weiss stood looking at her.

"I…." Yang started before she sat up in bed and looked up at Weiss, a happy smile and tears of joy in her eyes. "I love you too…." She said before Weiss hugged her. The two shared the embrace, smiles on their faces as they hugged. Yang lowered them down in the bed and the two cuddled comfortably in each other's arms. Eventually after what felt like a lovely eternity, Yang spoke up, "You really think I'm amazing?"

"All that and more." Weiss answered, eyes closed, as she cuddled closer to Yang. Yang beamed at the princess snuggled up close to her before she too rested her eyes. The pair fell asleep in one another's arms.

-The Next Morning-

Yang woke to her stomach growling. She gave off a tired yawn and started to stretch when she realized her arm was trapped as well as a light weight on her side. Yang looked down and smiled at Weiss cuddling her in her sleep. The blonde's smile widened further as she recalled the events of the previous night before she nestled back into the bedding and fell back to dreamland. Weiss woke up to find her view blocked by orange cloth. The princess blinked slowly and lifted her head to find herself using Yang as a pillow. Weiss blushed at the realization and smiled as she remembered last night. The white themed princess snuggled the yellow colored general before Yang joined Weiss in consciousness.

"Morning…." Yang smiled happily at Weiss.

"Good morning." Weiss smiled back.

"So….last night…." Yang trailed off.

"Indeed." Weiss agreed.

"Does this mean I'm courting you now?" Yang asked the princess.

Weiss paused for several seconds before she smiled up at Yang, "I suppose it does." Weiss smiled at Yang before snuggling closer. "So what should we do now?" Weiss asked.

"I have an idea, though we should probably eat first." Yang said, her stomach grumbling at the mention of food. Weiss giggled slightly at the noise and Yang blushed. The two then got out of bed, dressed in clean clothing, and preceded to head downstairs for breakfast. The family of four and guest all ate their morning meal, Ruby and Holly smiled happily at the good relations between Weiss and Yang while Blake ate breakfast either oblivious to the smiles all around or ignoring them. When finished, the Royal and General quickly excused themselves and left for the day, Yang wearing her complete suit of armor, including helm, as well as carrying her broadsword.

"So, mind revealing what we're doing today?" Weiss questioned as she walked with a fully armored Yang.

"No, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy it." Yang chuckled, her smile blocked by her helmet. The duo walked after around before Yang led Weiss into one of the many barracks built around the kingdom. "Hello men." Yang addressed as she entered.

"General!" The captain of the guard said as he saluted Yang, followed by the rest of the soldiers in the building.

"At ease." Yang grinned happily as she saluted them back. Everyone went back to what they were doing except for the captain.

"What do we owe this pleasure General?" The man asked Yang.

"I thought that today would be a good day to teach the princess here how to defend herself." Yang announced cheerfully. Weiss looked at Yang in surprise, a smile on her face.

"I see, well I'm sorry for stopping you." The captain replied before stepping aside. Yang led Weiss away from the main room and into an armory.

"So, pick your weapon." Yang told Weiss as she removed her helmet. Weiss walked around the storehouse of weapons. Weiss grabbed a sword similar to Yang's and tried to lift it, only for it to drag on the ground. The princess made small grunting noises as she tried to heft the blade before Yang walked over and replaced it. "Maybe something lighter?" Yang suggested, steering Weiss away from the warhammers and towards more lithe blades. Weiss grabbed a katanna, similar to Blake's, and swung it around before frowning.

"Maybe not…." Weiss said as she replaced the sword before Yang could tell her how to wield it with two hands. Weiss continued to browse past various daggers and small swords before she grabbed a rapier. "This looks nice." She said as she admired the rounded base and sharp tip. The princess swung the sword around and made several false thrusts and parries before returning to waving the sword around.

"A rapier?" Yang asked Weiss.

"If that's what this is called, sure." Weiss agreed with a smile.

"Great, let's get you some light armor and then I'll teach you how to fight." Yang said as she led Weiss along, the royal holding her new weapon with a smile on her face. Yang handed Weiss a set of pale grey leather armor. "Vale's colors. I'm sure when you get back to Atlas you can get some in your own colors." Yang smiled.

"Oh, alright." Weiss handed Yang the rapier and quickly adorned the armor before taking her weapon back. Yang brought Weiss to a practice yard with training dummies preset up.

"So, practice some attacks and I'll help correct you where you need it." Yang told her before watching Weiss rush the dummies, a smile on her face as Weiss got close and tried to slice at the dummies, only for the rounded blade to simply get stuck on the dummies. Weiss frowned to herself before turning and walking away. Yang started to go after her, worried Weiss had given up, only for Weiss to spin on her heel and slice with the pointed tip of her rapier. The sharp point tore through the dummy easily before Weiss rushed and punctured the dummy through its false stomach.

"How was that?" Weiss asked as she stood with her weapon sheathed through the dummy.

"Surprisingly good for your first time. Though you don't want to hilt your weapon in your target." Yang said with a small nod to Weiss's weapon in the doll. "Try more light thrusts instead." Yang told her with a smile. Weiss nodded and pulled her rapier out and moved on to a second dummy. Weiss then assaulted it with a barrage of quick slashes by using the reach of her weapon to her advantage before she moved a step closer and peppered the false body with puncture wounds. "Better. Now let's try parrying and countering." Yang told her as she drew her sword.

"Uh…." Weiss stuttered as her eyes widened. Yang laughed at her briefly.

"Not with this of course. It's FAR too heavy to parry. If you ever face off against someone with a heavy weapon, it's best to dodge rather than block or parry. They're called heavy for a reason." Yang chuckled as she put her sword down on the ground. The blonde ran back inside and grabbed a short sword before meeting Weiss back in the training area.

"That….looks more manageable…." Weiss told Yang in relief.

"Hopefully. Now I'm going to take it easy on you. Just lightly swing and let you parry. Okay?" Yang asked as she took up her weapon. Weiss nodded and took up her own sword and Yang slowly swung at Weiss who knocked it away clumsily. "Good good. Like that but swing it away. Try not to block, use your sword to make mine go where you want it to."

"Okay?" Weiss said uncertainly as they took their positions once again. Yang swung slowly and Weiss deflected it once again, a soft clang sounding out. Weiss frowned and they practiced again, each time Weiss getting a little better at properly redirecting Yang's strikes. Finally Weiss successfully parried Yang multiple times.

"Great!" Yang exclaimed. "Now I'm going to speed up a bit, alright? Don't be afraid to practice countering as well." Yang smiled before they continued to lightly spar. Yang's blows slowly picked up speed, Weiss's rapier intercepted and moved each strike until she was bold enough to attempt a counter attack. The sharp point struck Yang's breastplate and sparks flew, which caused Weiss to jump back.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Weiss asked worriedly.

"I'm okay." Yang chuckled as she looked at the small scratch. "It's just a small mark see? My armor won't break after just a small hit."

"Okay…." Weiss said before she took up her form once again. The two began to spar once again and Weiss went to hit Yang again only to be deflected by Yang's sword. The two women then began to strike and counter attack each other. Weiss furrows her eyebrows as she methodically intercepts Yang's sword before either attempting her own attacks or taking a step back to increase distance. The blonde's mouth became a hard line as she concentrated on stopping piercing blows that would weaken her armor. Yang struck away Weiss's rapier only for Weiss to twirl her blade back, dislodging the sword from Yang's hands. The blonde watched in surprise as the short sword landed on the ground a short distance away. The general turned back to Weiss to see the rapier tip placed on her chestplate above her heart.

"Good job." Yang grinned at Weiss, sweat beading on both of their foreheads after the extensive training.

Weiss smiled back, "Thank you Yang." The princess gave a sigh before she sat down on the on the ground, rapier resting on her lap. "But can we head home now? This was fun but I'm exhausted…."

"Sure, though you did do great." Yang told Weiss happily.

"Thank you again."

"So, do you want to keep that?" Yang asked her. Weiss blinked at Yang in slight confusion as the blonde sat with her. "The rapier? Do you want to keep it?"

"I….can I?" Weiss questioned back.

"Of course, we have a ton of rapiers. Besides, the rapier is rarely used in preference for something heavier, though you seem to wield it nicely." The warrior complimented the princess as they sat in the dirt together.

"I….thank you Yang. I'll keep it." Weiss accepted the weapon. "I think I'll name it Myrtenaster." Weiss declared proudly. Yang rose her eyebrow up at Weiss's naming of her weapon. "What'd you name your weapon?"

"Oh….I….didn't." Yang admitted.

"Oh….I thought it'd be more personal and-"

"No no, it's fine." Yang interrupted her with a smile. "It's actually cute."

"Oh….I….thank you." Weiss smiled.

"It's true." Yang replied. "I might name my sword now." The blonde grinned at Weiss's blush. "Or maybe let you name it?"

"Oh? I think I like that idea." Weiss giggled at Yang. "Maybe Ember Celica?"

"Ember Celica? Why that name?" Yang questioned her.

"Ember because you have a fiery personality and Celica because you're as beautiful as a flower." Weiss told her with a grin.

"Really? I like that." Yang smiled at the princess as they sat together. The two stood up and headed inside. Yang obtained a belt with a proper sheath for Weiss's rapier, Myrtenaster, before she retrieved her own great sword, Ember Celica. "Ready to go to the castle princess?"

"Indeed I am." Weiss said as she sheathed her blade. Yang offered her hand to Weiss and the princess graciously took it before the two walked back to Fort Castle.


	9. Chapter 8: Fluff Fair and The Rising Sun

-Two days after confession-

Yang smiled down at Weiss as the two walked the streets of Vale next each other, hands occasionally brushing, and smiles were exchanged.

"So, where are we headed today?" Weiss asked the general.

"That's a surprise." Yang grinned.

"You always seem to be full of them." Weiss said with a small smile.

"Yes, but I'm sure if we ever return to Atlas you'll have plenty for me in return." Yang chuckled.

"We'll see. First I need to get back to Atlas." Weiss told Yang. "Which is something we can worry about AFTER you tell me where we're going."

"Sorry Princess," Yang replied, "Not yet. Though we're almost there." Yang smiled as they rounded a corner and walked down several more streets.

"Is that a…." Weiss trailed off as she looked at the sight before her.

"A fair? Of course it is. Haven't you been to one before?" Yang asked her in confusion.

"Not as an attendee." Weiss answered as she looked around.

"Ah, well don't worry. This is going to be fun." Yang told her before she took Weiss's hand in her own. The two walked off into the fair, and Yang led them to a stall of horses. "Come on Weiss, let's ride." Yang smiled as she paid for them to ride a horse.

"Are you sure?" Weiss said hesitantly as they walked towards the mare.

"Absolutely." Yang replied as she climbed on top of the animal before she held out her hand to Weiss. "Come on, lets' ride." Yang smiled as Weiss grabbed her hand and Yang helped the smaller woman onto the horse. "Hold on tight." She told Weiss before the princess strengthened her hold on Yang's stomach as the horse trotted forward.

"Yaaaannnngggg…." Weiss whined as Yang slowly picked up speed, Weiss burying her face into Yang's golden locks of hair. The horse was soon galloping around a field for them as Yang rode the horse, Weiss holding on as tight as she could. Finally Yang slowed the horse to a slow walk and Weiss looked up from Yang's hair.

"You okay?" Yang asked Weiss as she felt her loosen up.

"Yes, I'm better." Weiss said as the horse walked along. Weiss said before she leaned forward again into Yang's back, resting on Yang's fluffy hair. "You're comfortable."

"I know, long morning cuddles have clued me in on that." Yang chuckled while Weiss blushed and nuzzled her General closer. After several more minutes of horse riding Yang led them back to the stables and they climbed off the horse.

"That was….nice actually." Weiss smiled at Yang as they walked away from the horses. "So what's next?" Weiss asked Yang curiously before Yang grinned down at her.

Holly giggled happily as Ruby chased her around the study, Blake sat silently at her desk as she looked over notes and letters.

"Mommy mommy! Help!" Holly cried out as Ruby caught her daughter and spun her around, Holly laughed as Ruby started tickling Holly.

"In a bit Holly." Blake said as she frowned at the papers in front of her.

"What's wrong Blake?" Ruby asked as she sat her daughter back down, Holly dashed away and hid behind a bookshelf.

"Two settlements are considering war with one another over a convoy that has gone missing." Blake explained as she lifted up the two papers. "BUT I've received another letter stating that the convoy had simply gone to the wrong town and are in route to the proper settlement." Blake said as she looked at a different paper.

"Then isn't everything alright?" Ruby said as she sat down next to Blake at the desk.

"Not when one of the settlements, Cerulean, has already mobilized its army." Blake frowned.

"Then it's something for Yang to worry about." Ruby comforted her.

"It shouldn't have to be. I should be able to fix this. Other towns and cities are already taking up arms to defend their own alliances and trade agreements." Blake told her as she looked at the scattered parchment on her desk. "If I can't stop this there will be war around Vale and we cannot afford that."

"Blake Rose, listen to me." Ruby finally told her worried wife. "You are a wonderful council woman. You're a loving wife. You are a great mother. You can do this and there will be no need for bloodshed."

"Yeah! Mama's right Mommy!" Holly cheered as she ran from her hiding spot and jumped at Blake, her Mommy catching her in air.

"I….thank you. Both of you." Blake finally said. "I'll tell Yang that she should be prepared for possible war." Blake said as she held Holly in her arms.

-Several Days Later-

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang stood on the docks as they watched three small ships return to Vale. The ships docked and the crew were met by the council and princess.

"We bring news from Atlas." The captain said as he handed a scroll to Blake.

"Mistral has replied." The second captain told them as she handed over her own scroll from Mistral.

"Vacuo has responded, though we have an unwelcome guest." The third captain said as he handed his scroll and a faunus prisoner was brought off of the ship. "A stowaway was caught on our ship."

"Wow! So this is Vale?" The man said as he looked around. "Ice Queen?" The monkey Faunus asked in confusion as he looked at the four authority figures.

"Sun?" Weiss asked as she looked at him. "What on Remnant are you doing here?"

"I got the message and decided to follow the messenger back." He smiled. "It's nice to see you're doing well. So who are these three lovely ladies?" Sun asked as he looked at the three council women.

"I'm Ruby Rose." Ruby greeted. "Councilwoman of Vale and of the agriculture and commercial industries."

"I'm Blake Rose." Blake told him. "I'm in charge of foreign relations."

"Yang Xiao Long." Yang said curtly. "General of the Valish military." Sun quirked his eyebrow at Yang's protective stance of Weiss.

"I see. And I am Emperor Sun Wukong of the Kong Dynasty, the current royal family of Vacuo. It is truly a pleasure to meet you all." Sun said as he bowed. "Shall we retire to your dwelling or am I still to be escorted to jail?" He asked. Ruby, Blake, Yang, and Weiss looked to one another.

"We will hear what you wish to say." Blake told him. Sun was released from his shackles before Blake turned around, scrolls in her arms, as they walked back to Fort Castle.

The five stood in the study, Blake being the only one sat down as she read through the scrolls. She opened Vacuo's reply.

"Hand written by myself." Sun commented as Blake read.

"You're willing to promise Vacuo's support to Vale against Atlas?" Blake asked skeptically as she looked up at Sun. Yang blinked at him in surprise before smiling.

"Indeed." Sun replied with a small nod. "Atlas has led the alliance for as long as my family can remember. They treat Vacuo atrociously as well as being inhumane to their Faunus population. If you require help fixing this, Vacuo will be happy to assist."

"This is a glorious offer." Yang excitedly said.

"One that we will need to refuse." Blake said. "Vale has no interest to start a war with Atlas at this time." Blake said before Yang could respond. The blonde bit her tongue and glared at Blake.

"Really?" Sun said in surprise. "That's, very unfortunate." He told them with a frown.

"Indeed it is…." Yang replied as she glared at Blake.

"It is but as I said we are not risking war." Blake said before she read Atlas's reply. Blake's eyes widened as she browsed the message on the scroll. "No…." She simply said as she dropped the scroll onto her desk.

"What did they say?" Weiss asked as Blake slumped in her seat, Ruby picked up the scroll and looked at it.

"It says that…." Ruby paused and frowned at the paper. "It says that they won't accept the trade…."

"I told you they wouldn't." Weiss sighed.

"That's not all…." Ruby told her. "Anyone harboring you will be put to death….They're sending out the Atlesian Army if you are not returned within two fortnights…."

"We are-" Yang started.

"Going to discuss that with the citizens. Just as we will discuss King Wukong's fate as with them as well." Blake interrupted with a glare at Yang, the general returned her sister in-law's gaze as she stepped slightly closer to Weiss.

"W-well. What does Mistral have to say?" Weiss asked as she grabbed the scroll of the table, her pale skin losing the small amount of color it had barely had before Weiss took on a sickly green tint.

"What does it say?" Yang asked worriedly.

"Most likely something about her arranged marriage to Prince Arc of Mistral." Sun chuckled as he looked at Weiss's blatant disgust.

"M-marriage?" Yang asked as she looked at Weiss.

"Yes, didn't she tell you?" Sun asked Yang. "Wow, this IS quite the scandal we have here, isn't it?" Sun chuckled, his tail swayed back and forth showing his amusement.

"Scandal?" Blake asked from her chair.

"Oh? You didn't know about the General and Ice Queen here? My my my, Valish politics are more interesting than I gave you all credit for." Sun grinned.

Blake started to question him, "What do you-"

"Y-yang. I don't love him." Weiss told Yang, a pitiful look on her face as Yang frowned at her.

"I….I know…." Yang answered as Blake looked on in shock.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST IS GOING ON?!" Blake shouted for answers.

"I-I've been courting Weiss." Yang told her sister in-law who blinked at her in shock.

"You WHAT?!" Blake raged in confusion.

"It's fine Blake, they really care about one another." Ruby told her wife.

Blake blinked at her wife in hurt, "You….knew? Am I the only one that wasn't told about this scandal?!" Blake questioned in anger. Guilty silence was her answer as she fumed. "Wukong, do I have your word you will not speak of us to anyone?" Blake gritted her teeth.

"You have my word that I will not tell a soul." Sun grinned at the fellow Faunus.

"Then you are to stay in the Belladonna chambers until the people have decided what to do with you." Blake declared. No one argued as they all filed out of the room, Ruby even left her wife to dwell with her thoughts. Holly waited outside the door as everyone filed out.

"Hey there Holly….how much of that did you hear?" Ruby asked as she picked up her daughter.

"All of it….I….I'm not in trouble right? Mommy wasn't happy and….I told Weiss to talk to Yang and-" Holly said with tearful eyes.

"No no no no. You're not in trouble. Mommy's just….no one told Mommy about your Aunt Yang and Weiss so she is upset because no one told her." Ruby explained to the young girl.

"O-okay…." Holly said. "Can….can Nora and Ren come over?" She asked as she wiped at her tearful eyes.

"Absolutely." Ruby said. "But first we get to show Mister Wukong his new bedroom while he's with us." Ruby said, leading Sun to the Belladonna chambers as Yang held Weiss's hand, a worried look in her face.

"Weiss?" Yang asked once they walked away from the study and out of earshot of Ruby. "What's….I thought…."

"I do." Weiss said as she looked up at Yang. "I love you…."

"But….Arc…." Yang frowned.

"Arc is a boy who is barely fit to be a prince let alone a king. He's better off with his red knight." Weiss told Yang. "I….please don't give up on me." Weiss begged.

"I won't. Not now, not ever." Yang said before she kissed Weiss lightly on the lips, the two enjoying the contact before they broke apart, staring into one another's eyes. "I've already started preparing for war you know."

"Oh? You of all people? Do tell." Weiss joked as she tried to lighten the mood.

"Yes, me of all people. I planned on taking you and the military and heading up to Atlas and returning you, either peacefully or by force. But now with Vacuo possibly at our side we could successfully launch an attack against Atlas." Yang told her.

"I….don't know. They're my people." Weiss replied to Yang.

"If that's true then there won't be any need for bloodshed. They won't fight us returning you to them. They….they won't fight you calling of your arranged marriage." Yang said passionately. "But….but if it comes to war, wouldn't you rather be sure that you can win?"

"I….suppose you're correct." Weiss told Yang. "But we have to try and reason with them first. They ARE my people and I don't want to see them die."

"Neither do I Weiss….neither do I." Yang said before they walked down the halls and towards their chambers.


	10. Chapter 9: Sunsets and Betrayals

-The Next Morning, River Keep- 

The sound of citizens' conversations filled the grand hall as they awaited the cause of the meeting. Silence quickly fell over the masses as the three council women walked to the stage, followed closely by Weiss and Sun.

"Citizens of Vale," Blake addressed them, "We have called this meeting on such short notice for we have received dire information that we must vote on immediately." The crowd's voices picked up and Blake waited for them to calm before she continued, "Nearly two fortnights ago we sent message to Atlas and her allies of our ransom for their princess. Yesterday, we received our replies." Blake's face took a grim frown before she continued, "Atlas has demanded the return of Princess Schnee and will be readying her armies to attack any who harbor her." The people of Vale instantly shouted and their voices were drowned out by one another as they shouted suggestions. "Not only that, but the Emperor of Vacuo came to us on one of our ships! I believe that we should send the Atlesian Princess back with the Vacian Emperor and be rid of them!" Cheers sounded throughout the masses.

"SILENCE!" Yang demanded as her voice battled the voices of her citizens. The blonde walked towards the edge of the stage and the people focused on her, eventually quieting down at their General's command. "Councilwoman Rose is right! Atlas has made these demands, however she is pushing for this course of action because she does not believe in our military!" The military leader called out, her voice echoing off the walls as the citizens hung on her every word. Blake glared at Yang angrily as the blonde continued, "Centuries ago we had an army that rivaled Atlas and we once again have our strength about us! With our military we could sail to Atlas and defeat her armies! We could once again live without fear that has plagued us and the generations before us! Concilwoman Rose has FORGOTTEN to inform you, the people, that Emperor Wukong has pledged Vacuo's military support against Atlas and Mistral! If we assaulted Atlas we would have the element of surprise as well as outnumbering them! Vytal would be united in an alliance against Atlas and Mistral and we would be a force to be respected and feared!" Yang bellowed, her voice calling out before she ended her speech.

"Yes, that is true General Xiao Long, but would you risk the lives of our people for a CHANCE at defeating Atlas?" Blake countered as she walked up to Yang on the edge of the stage, the two women glaring at one another in challenged. "This entire campaign is based off an IF we can win. Your forces have never fought another Kingdom before, your armies have never marched against foes with more combat training than them. Chasing down bandits and raiders is entirely different than battling against an organized army, General Xiao Long!" Blake leered at Yang before she turned to the people, "Yes, our armies can defend us from local enemies, but can we expect them to battle a kingdom? If we send them to battle Atlas, there will be losses! Can we afford to send our men and women, husbands and wives, out to a war we do not have to fight?! Regardless of alliances we cannot afford such a risk to our kingdom!" Blake told the crowd and an uproar of agreement surged.

"Our armies CAN win!" Yang argued, though her voice could not travel past the first three rows of citizens, the overall racket of the crowd drowning even her own voice out. Yang frowned in dismay as the people cheered and shouted, Blake smirked at Yang, her eyes still harboring animosity against Yang though her victory satisfying her. Yang stepped back from the stage back to where her sister, Weiss, and Sun stood. Blake eventually settled the crowd.

"Those in favor of sending our troops to a needless war against Atlas, say aye!" Nearly half of the crowd cheered for ayes and Yang smiled slightly at the approval and raised her own hand, Ruby kept her hand lowered. Blake continued, "Those in favor of exiling the Atlesian Princess and Vacian Emperor, say aye!" The other half of the crowd called out against Yang and the war as Blake raised her own hand and frowned at her wife, Ruby remaining neutral. "Councilwoman Rose, you will need to vote in favor of this tie." Blake told Ruby. The younger woman looked between her loving sister and her wife, both women looked at her for approval.

"I vote in favor for…." Ruby frowned before bowing her head, soft tears slowly ran down her cheeks, "Councilwoman Rose…." Ruby finally stated. Yang's fists clenched before her hands limply opened at her sides. Blake smirked at Yang in victory before addressing the crowd once more. Yang and Ruby looked at one another, Ruby's eyes pleading for forgiveness while Yang's face only held defeat and betrayal. Ruby silently reached for her sister only for Yang to turn away and walk back towards Weiss and Sun, leading the two foreigners away. Ruby took a step after them before dropping her hand and sighing, tears still stung her eyes. Blake smiled at being able to protect their kingdom in her eyes and Ruby silently wondered if perhaps she had chosen wrong. With a frown Ruby grabbed a quill and an ink well before she began writing on a piece of parchment. The meeting soon drew to a close after Blake settled details. Ruby handed the paper to a guard. "Take this to Councilwoman Xiao Long, she needs to see this."

-Later That Day, Fort Castle-

Sun sighed as he lay back in bed, saddened and confused that his journey to Vale had been for nothing. His thoughts were interrupted by the door to his impromptu lodging being opened. The blonde King of Vacuo looked in surprise as the blonde General of Vale barged into his room.

"General?" Sun asked in confusion as Yang closed the door behind her.

"Obsidian Outpost." Yang simply replied as she took out a scroll of parchment and placed it haphazardly on the table. The King looked at the paper as the General pointed at a peninsula between Vale and Vacuo. "I have a battalion stationed here in case of an attack from Vacuo. We shall meet here before we launch our invasion of Atlas."

"So you are going to defy the Kingdom?" Sun questioned her.

"No, I'm going to ask my people if they are willing to assist me in defying the Kingdom. I've already sent a ship out to meet with Captain EJ Azure and inform him of our plans. We shall meet there within the week before we leave for Atlas." Yang told Sun. "Bring Weiss with you to the outpost."

"Do we have time to discuss our plans?" Sun asked.

"I received a message from my sister that you and Weiss are to be sent away at midday." Yang informed him. "I will rally the troops at dusk and whoever will come with me will come."

"Do you not have a civil war on the horizon?" Sun asked Yang before the female blonde smirked.

"The mobilization of the townships? They're to meet us at the Obsidian Outpost in three days." Yang said, "Blake may be in charge of foreign relations but I can still lead people towards a common goal." Yang said as before she rolled the map up. "I will see you as soon as possible at the outpost, I expect we will arrive before you and then we shall leave for Atlas."

"Yes we shall General. It will be an honor to see Vale fight alongside Vacuo." Sun smiled at Yang and the two shook hands, sealing their deal. The rest of the day passed in silence, Weiss and Sun confined to Fort Castle. Yang and Weiss stayed in their room, spending what little time they had left together before they were reunited at the Obsidian Outpost.

"Yang?" Weiss asked as they lay in bed in silence. "Do you truly think we can be together? Even after all of this is said and done?"

"Yes." Yang told Weiss as the taller woman held the smaller one closer to her breast. "I believe that we will be together. Even if a war is required, I will make my way back to your side."

"Hopefully one isn't needed." Weiss said.

"Indeed, the best case would be you being crowned Queen and us being wed in an alliance between Vale and Atlas." Yang told her, both women blushing at the thought of them being married to one another.

"That….would be nice." Weiss replied to Yang. The two quickly fell into comfortable silence, enjoying the thought of the best case scenario, neither wanting to discuss the worst that could befall them. The two leaders cuddled one another, ignoring calls for lunch and dinner as they preferred to spend time with one another rather than eating meals. Eventually however all good things must come to an end and Ruby knocked lightly on the door.

"Yang? Weiss? It's….time." Ruby said from the other side of the door. Yang frowned at Weiss before the two kissed lightly and rose from their bed before they got dressed. The duo walked out in their normal clothing, Weiss's clothes far less royal than the fabric she'd worn for nearly all her life and yet those were the clothes she wished to return to Atlas in. "I...I'm sorry Yang." Ruby frowned as the two walked out. "I'm sorry to you as well, Weiss. I….Blake's my wife…." Ruby said only for Weiss to hug Yang's sister.

"It's okay, I understand." Weiss told the younger woman before she released the embrace and took Yang's hand in her own.

"It's alright sis. I just….wish Blake weren't so-"

"I know. She can be….stubborn some times." Ruby interrupted Yang to admit. "Then again, aren't you as well?" Ruby added on with a grin that caused Yang to chuckle.

"I suppose you're right….though I…." Yang stumbled over her words, unsure of whether she should tell her sister the plans for war or not. Ruby looked at Yang in confusion before her sister hugged her. "Love you sis."

"Yaaaannnngggg….stahp…." Ruby gasped out playfully as her sister hugged her tightly. Yang gently let her sister go and the younger woman stood on her own two feet once more. "Thank you." Ruby looked to Weiss and gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry that this has to happen."

"It's alright." Weiss reassured her. "Hopefully everything will turn out okay." The group collected Sun before they headed down to the docks with an armed guard. Citizens crowded the streets and watched as the foreign royalty left their city. Some cheered at their passing, some voiced their dissatisfaction with the choice, while others simply stood by and watched. The small unmerry parade eventually arrived at the docks at the end of the river that flowed through the Kingdom.

"Goodbye Weiss…." Yang told her. "I'll see you soon."

"I'll miss you." Weiss replied wholeheartedly. "These were the best weeks of my life." The two shared a quick embrace that was soon punctuated by a kiss between them, one that caused whispers and murmurs to run throughout the watching crowd.

"Goodbye Emperor Wukong." Yang told him before the two shook hands. "I'm sorry we couldn't show you more hospitality while you were here."

"It is alright, though I hoped your sisters would have supported our alliance." Sun replied. "However life will move on and continue. Farewell General Xiao Long, and be your future campaigns as victorious as they can be." Sun gave Yang a small bow and Yang returned the gesture before they boarded the boat and it set sail for Vacuo. Yang watched the boat disappear into the sunset while the crowd behind her dispersed to continue their day to day lives. Eventually Yang could no longer see the ship that held her beloved and the blonde returned to Fort Castle to ready herself for war.

-Midnight, Fort Castle-

Yang sat in full armor, her hair having been tucked in to ensure its safety as well. The usually excited blonde was morbid as she stared at her unsheathed greatsword, Ember Celica, in her lap before she looked at Weiss's rapier, Myrtenaster, in her other hand. After what must have been hours of waiting, though it seemed like minutes to Yang, there came a soft knock on her door.

"General, the troops are gathered." A guard's voice was heard and Yang stood, sheathing Ember Celica before she buckled Myrtenaster to her belt, determined to return it to Weiss when she could. Yang blew out the candle before she opened the dark door and exited with her head guard to the meeting place.

"Did you tell them our plans?" Yang questioned Janet, the head guard, as they traversed the passageways.

"No ma'am." Janet replied. "They were confused and curious as to why they were all summoned though they have not demanded answers because of your promise to address them and their concerns."

"Good, the less they know the less risk Ruby and Blake will find out before we leave." Yang said.

"General, permission to speak freely?" Janet asked.

"Granted."

"Is this really the best idea? We're betraying our kingdom and leaving it defenseless in the hopes that Vacuo will help us defeat Atlas?" Came the question and silence fell upon them as they walked.

"Honestly? It isn't the best idea." Yang admits. "But it's a valid option that will allow Vale to no longer hide in fear. We'll prosper and thrive with an alliance with Vacuo and their territories and if we ally with Weiss as ruler of Atlas then Mistral will either be against three Kingdoms or they too will stop hostilities towards Vale."

"I….see…." Janet simply replied.

"I know it's not the best of options but Atlas isn't likely to stop looking for us if Weiss isn't immediately put in power. They'll be determined to find the people who kidnapped their princess and queen." Yang elaborated. "Trust me Janet, if I didn't think this would work I wouldn't be asking our men to betray our nation." Yang finished and the two women continued on in silence, neither noticing the small yellow eyes that followed them in the shadows.

-Midnight, Lake Brila Lumo Outpost-

Yang walked out with her second in command at her side. Her helmeted gaze passed over the masses of soldiers at her command, at Vale's command. The outpost had been filled with soldiers to listen to their General's words first hand.

"Soldiers of Vale!" Yang called out and everyone directed their attention to their leader. "Thank you for coming here tonight at such late notice. I'm sure you're all questioning yourselves as to why I would summon you all. The answer is simple." Yang said, taking a deep breath before she finished. "Treason." Gasp and discussion flowed throughout the crowd of armed citizens, though no swords or weapons were drawn to go against the General. Once they had quieted down Yang continued on, "I know that I can not command you to betray our Kingdom, nor would I attempt to do so. All I ask is that you all hear me for what I have to say and consider my words." Yang paused for any outbreaks that might have occurred. When none came she continued her speech. "Blake Rose, my sister by marriage and fellow Councilwoman, does not believe in your ability to fight for our lands. She believes that the proper course of action is to continue hiding from our enemies. I believe they are wrong. You are the finest men, women, and nonbinary soldiers I have ever had the pleasure of knowing and fighting along side. The princess of Atlas, Weiss Schnee, has indeed found a place in my heart, I will not lie to you all about that. However that is not the reason I wish to wage war against Atlas. I believe that if we ally ourselves with Vacuo, as was proposed by their Emperor, that we could force Atlas into submission either through threats, war, or by ensuring that Princess Schnee is crowned Queen and she allies herself with Vale, ending any hostilities they may still harbor against us. Is it possible that Atlas will fight us, and it is possible that there will be casualties on either side. Hence why I'm asking you to fight by my side!" Yang shouted, trying to rally them to her cause. "I know none of you have any obligation to fight this war with me! If you choose to fight with me, you will be committing treason against your kingdom. If you do not stand by me, I will think no less of you. I have the support of the townships that surround Vale to battle with me, so what say you?!" Yang asked. "Will you stand by me against the force that has kept Vale in fear for generations? Or will you remain here to protect your Kingdom and warn your leaders of such treachery?" Yang questioned them all. "Those of you who are with me, follow me to the ships in a half hour. Wish your families and loved ones well for we leave tonight. Those of you who will stand with Vale, all I ask is that you wait for us to be on our way before you tell your leaders." Yang told them and soon the hall emptied with the soldiers either going about their business before they went to war or went to Fort Castle.

"YEAH! Wait for us to be gone!" Holly shouts as she runs on stage, small metal armor bouncing on her shoulders.

"H-Holly?" Yang asked in surprise. "What on Remnant are you doing here?"

"I'm going to war and fighting for Vale!" The small girl declared.

"No, you're not." Yang informed her.

"Awww….but why?" Holly pouted.

"Because…." Yang frowned slightly before she took off her helm. "Because someone's going to have to grow up to be General of Vale. When I leave, or at least when your parents hear about what I'm doing, they likely won't let me be General anymore. I need you to help lead the soldiers who stay behind to protect our lands. Miss Azure here will help you, more or less." Yang said, gesturing to her second in command, Janet Azure.

"Oh….okay." Holly muttered before she hugged Yang. "I love you Aunt Yang." The small girl told her.

"I love you too Holly. Now, make sure you take care of your mothers while I'm away. And make sure your Momma knows that I'll come home if I can. Okay?" Yang asked her niece.

"Aye aye General!" Holly declared with a small salute before she ran off.

Janet looked at Yang, "I'm staying behind then?"

"Of course, who else is going to lead the left over army?" Yang asked rhetorically. "Don't worry, I'll tell your brother you said hi. I might even order him to visit." Yang chuckled.

"That'd be nice." Janet replied with a small chuckle. "Farewell General. No matter what happens, it's been an honor to fight with you." Janet gave Yang a salute that was quickly returned.

"And I with you. Now go lead the men, I'll be waiting with the fleet to leave tonight." Yang informed her.

"I wish you safe voyage and a peaceful resolution."

Yang chuckled lightly, "Thank you, though for some reason I doubt I'll be lucky enough to enjoy that." Yang said before they went their separate ways.

-Thirty Minutes After Midnight, Valish Naval Docks-

Yang smiled proudly at the number of troops that stood before her as they boarded the ships. Nearly eight brigades worth of men stood at her command, nearly thirty-two thousand troops standing beside her even when it meant betraying their Kingdom. Three legions worth of troops stood by at the docks, eighteen thousand preferring to stand by their oaths to defend their Kingdom. Yang gave her men one final salute before they returned the favor, General Azure stood in front of them all. Finally the fleet of eighty ships set sail, leaving behind most of the smaller ships as they left for war.


End file.
